At First Appearance
by Dendraica
Summary: Jar Jar has a very troublesome life. His parents are dead, his Aunt is atrocious, and he has very few friends. However, the few he has made will be with him through one of the most trying times of his young life.
1. At First Appearances 1

  
  


All characters except for Jar Jar and Tarpals belong to the author, Maedara Dracomir. Jar Jar, Tarpals, and the Gungan race belong to Lucas Films. No profit is intended to be gained from this story. This only for fun and for my conventional sanity because I was bored stiff on the night of 8/20/99. 

  
  
" Stop, teef! Stop, my say!" yelled the vendor chasing after the scrawny Gungan boy who had made off with a fat cooked frog. " Catch hesan, somebody!" cried the winded vendor, at last giving up his chase.   
  
His heart beating loud in his ears, Jar Jar clutched his stolen dinner tighter and with a new desperate burst of speed, made for the shadows of an alley. He was intercepted. A rider upon a kaadu blocked his path and Jar Jar, attempting to duck under the kaadu's legs, felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and lift him clean off the ground.   
  
" Well, you young teef. You maybe not bein so bombad clever after all, eh?" smirked one of the Gungan patrolmen. Jar Jar gulped and lowered his eyes from the soldier's face. He was in very big trouble this time. " Yousa gonna be given back what yous stole, or do wesan haf ta shake it outta yous?".;   
  
"Goen easy on da boy, Tarpals. He's noen be havvin a good life on da street already. You don gotta make it worser." spoke one of the soldiers who had gathered around Tarpal's terrified prisoner. The soldier's compassion was met with a snort of disdain.   
  
" Dat be no excuse for stealin. Hesan bein punished like anyone else. Hand dat food over, boyo, or so help mesa . . . ".;   
  
His hand trembling, Jar Jar held out the frog and Tarpals took it, dropping Jar Jar to the ground in exchange. Jar Jar carefully got up and looked slyly around for a method of escape. But there was none. Several guards surrounded him and he had no doubt their kaadus would outrun them if he did manage to slip away. Defeated, he looked up at Tarpals, eyes wide with fear.   
  
" What yousa be doin ta my?".;   
  
Tarpals appeaered to scrunch his face up in thought.   
  
" My don know . . . probably put yous in da jail for about three - maybe four months. Or maybe mesa brand da word TEEF on yousa haillu." Tarpals teased, attempting to humor his fellow soldiers. Jar Jar, however, was not humored. He nervously fingered his ears at the threat of being branded there and spending time in jail was little more appealing.   
  
" Comen off it, Tarpals. Wesan no doen dat stuff to a kiddo." spoke the compassionate soldier in the group. " Hey, where yousan be livin? Wesa ken take you home ta yous parents . . . dey mus be worried, no?".;   
  
" No . . ." murmured Jar Jar. " My nevva goen back der. NEVVA.".;   
  
Tarpals suddenly closed in on the boy and once again lifted him off the ground, this time setting him on his kaadu. " Da orphanage is already full enough. If yous gotta good home ta go to, yousa shoul tank da Guds and STAY DER! Now wesa taken yous home," growled Tarpals, kicking his kaadu into motion. Panicking, Jar Jar struggled to get off, but Tarpals had a good hold on him with one arm wrapped firmly around the boy's skinny waist.   
  
" Now, yousa ken tell my where you live, an my take you der. If no, my ken take yous to da record room an find out. My hafta do dat, den yousan in rilly big trubble." said Tarpals, a hard edge to his voice.   
  
" Pleas, don take mesa home! Dey be turrible!" begged Jar Jar. The twelve year old had been living on the streets for two weeks, sticking to the shadows for fear of his aunt seeing him and dragging him home to her constant abuse along with his cousin Nuran's. Jar Jar had stayed with them until now, for he had always thought his beloved Uncle Djin would protect him from Aunt Valei and Nuran's harsh words and beatings. But Uncle Djin was as afraid of his wife as Jar Jar was. Which Jar Jar could easily understand since she didn't treat him very nice either.   
  
But Tarpals ignored his plea and once again repeated the warning that he'd be in a lot more trouble than he already was if Tarpals was forced to go to the record room and find out for himself the location of Jar Jar's home. So with much reluctance, Jar Jar told Tarpals the right address. As soon as it left his tongue, Jar Jar wished he had given the wrong address, but then he supposed, it would merely be delaying the inevitable. Tarpals would most certainly walk him up to the door and make sure his real guardians recieved him with all the fuss that was natural of parents. Aunt Valei would make a show of herself probably and pretend she was glad to see Jar Jar to make a good impression on his escort. She was a very good pretender.   
  
Amidst his daydreams that perhaps no one would be home, or that he'd manage to slip away at the last moment, he noticed a young girl about his age staring at him. He wearily looked down at her and felt refreshed somehow. The girl was a reddish brown and had sea green eyes as luminous as the many colored fish that sometimes swam near to the bubbled walls of the city. Her haillu were tied separately with a dark green material in a criss cross pattern; one rested on her back, the other draped forward over her shoulder. Her clothes were simple and undecorated, but Jar Jar couldn't help wondering if she was the daughter of some important general or official. She smiled at him, but with a little sadness. Jar Jar almost felt as if she was reading his thoughts somehow and felt sorry for him. He was comforted by this and smiled back as cheerily as he could under the circumstances.   
  
At last they reached Jar Jar's home. Much to Jar Jar's astonishment, Valei had no care whatsoever at the impression she was making upon Tarpals, for the moment she saw him cowering beside the young patrolman, she pounced upon him and dealt him a sharp blow to the face. Jar Jar yelped at the sting and rubbed his cheek as he listened to a torrent of angry words. Sneaking a glance at Tarpals, Jar Jar was a little relieved to see that he wasn't the only one who didn't like the way he was being treated.   
  
" Uh, madam," started Tarpals, uncomfortable and apparently thankful he wasn't the one on Aunt Valei's bad side.   
  
He never got a chance to finish because Valei dragged Jar Jar inside and slammed the door in Tarpals' face with nothing more than a gruff and very quick thank you.   
  
Once Valei saw Tarpals mount his kaadu and trot out of their sight, she turned upon her unfortunate victim. " What da hell did yous tink you were doin!!? Yousa coulda been killed or someting and den where would wesan be? All yous fatha's money he left you, in da gudder! Yousa have no consideration for mesa or Nuran, or anybody else!".; Valei shut the drapes, still ranting and raving. " Without yous, da officials not be givin us no more of yous fatha's money! Djin had ta get a job! An poor Nuran wanted a toy an my couln' get it for him, all cause of yous inconsideration! How yousan tink wesan were gonna get new clothes an stuff, huh? How yousan tink we were gonna eat?" snapped Valei. Jar Jar's eyes opened wide with anger. Confronted with Valei's selfishness, he felt braver than he ever had in his young life. " Maybe yousa coul EARN da money for once like Fatha EARNED his!!" he yelled back. That comment cost him. Valei stood silent and shocked. Nuran, playing with his toys on the rug, looked up in bewilderment. Uncle Djin, who had come in from the backyard where he'd been busy with work broke the silence. He too was shocked at the young Gungan's outburst.   
  
" Jar Jar! Uh -" Djin never got to start what he was about to say. Jar Jar wasn't quite sure what happened because it happened fast. The next thing he was aware of was that he was lying on the floor and the world was spinning. His whole body was stinging and aching, and a torrent of voices arguing and shouting confused him utterly. Then, strong arms lifted him up and he felt himself being carried up the steps to his room and laid gently on the bed.   
  
" My stopped hersa, Ja Ja. My rilly stopped hersa, dis time!" A yellow and pale orange speckled face peered into his. " Shesa probably gonna give mesa hell later, but my stopped hersa from beatin yous anymore.".; Finally, thought was able to register in Jar Jar's brain and the ceiling of his attic room stopped spinning. From what he could gather from his memory banks, Valei had beaten him, but not as much as she may have wanted to because his uncle had built up the guts to stop her. Djin went on, smoothing Jar Jar's haillu back and applying a cold washcloth to his bruised skin and bleeding nose. " Yous inspi-red my, you did. Yous were so brave ta tell Aunt Valei ta earn hersa own money. When shesa started beatin yous, I coul'n stand it no more. Isa stopped Auntie from doin too much ouchin. My only wish Isa had don it a yot sooner."   
  
Jar Jar nodded feebly and closed his eyes. He felt a sob rise up in his chest, one mixed with gratitude, relief, and pain. He had never meant to run away from Djin. Sweet bumbling Uncle Djin who was afraid of standing up to Valei but always there to sneak him food when he'd been sent to bed without dinner, or to comfort him when he'd suffered a beating or a tongue-lashing. Uncle Djin wordlessly gathered Jar Jar into his embrace and held him while the young Gungan sobbed the last of his tears.   
  
" My so sorry . . ." Jar Jar choked at last.   
  
" Yousa ran from Valei an Nuran. Not mesa. My know dat. Isa don blame yous for runnin, but ta live on da street . . . dat not da kind o life my wan for yous. If tings get rilly bad, my want yous ta find a home, yous understanden?".;   
  
" My home wit yous, Uncle Djin. Isa luv yous. Isa nevva runnin away again, my promises, " Jar Jar wept softly. Djin wiped the boy's tears away with his fingertips.   
  
" Yous canna stay here forevva. Aunt Valei . . ." Djin paused, as if not wishing to believe it, but knowing it was the truth, he continued. " Shesa jus usin yous ta get yous fatha's money. Afta hesan died, hesa left yous da money. Sence yous jus a youngun, Valei recievin dat money so she can raise yousa. But she not doin right wit it. She's spendin mostly on her and Nuran. Dat good stuff belong ta yous. Isa ken take care of Valei an Nuran meself. Ken get a job. Shoulda, but twould improve nuttin. Shesa jus use dat money on herself too. My dun know what ta do. Da whole ting is nutsen.   
  
" My dun know what ta do, but my promise, Isa not gonna yet her bully yousa around yike dis. No more.".;   
  
Jar Jar looked up at his uncle and saw a look of resolve upon his face that made him seem fiercer than he was. As quick as the expression had appeared, it vanished, and Djin patted Jar Jar reassuringly. " Yousa get some rest. You had a yong an tirin' day.".;   
  
Djin blew out the candle he had lit to penetrate the darkness of the room. The darkness fell like a blanket. But like so many times after a visit from his uncle, when the darkness had seemed frightening before, it became suddenly comforting and less lonely.   
  
Jar Jar, ignoring the aches and pains in his muscles drew the blankets on his bed up over his shoulders and rolled over to face the window in his room. He could hear Djin's steps going down the stairs and felt overwhelming pride for his usually meek and timid uncle. He often wished it was just the two of them living together. Nuran was allright, but he leaned more toward his mother's side. If she saw fit to scorn or cuff Jar Jar, Nuran was right alongside her to do the same. Valei cared seemingly only for herself and Nuran. Jar Jar wondered if she even cared about Djin. If she did love her husband, it was not apparent.   
  
Jar Jar blinked wearily and closed his eyes. He tried to get his mind off his sorrows by thinking of other things. A picture instantly showed up in his mind's eye. A reddish-brown skinned young girl with piercing green eyes . . . Jar Jar didn't know who she was, but he had a feeling he was going to see her again and soon.   
  


TO BE CONTINUED . . . 

  
  



	2. At First Appearances 2

All characters save for Jar Jar, Tarpals, and Boss Nass belong to me. Jar Jar, Tarpals, and Boss Nass belong to Lucas Films. So there. Warning, this story is kinda dark. It should be rated PG for lang. and violence.

The morning sun rose over the ocean and it's rays pierced even the deepest part of Otah Gunga. Somewhere beneath Lake Paonga, a young Gungan boy stirred in his bed at the familiar hum of a city beginning a new day.   
  
"Mmmm, drats. My no wanna be gettin up. Nuttin but scoldin," Jar Jar muttered into his pillow. He heard the pots and dishes rattling downstairs and Aunt Valei's angry voice. Poor Uncle Djin. She must still be giving him hell as he had predicted. But that did nothing to diminish the pride Jar Jar had for his uncle for standing up to Valei and he hoped it wasn't diminishing Djin's sudden courage. On cue, Jar Jar heard a sound he'd never before heard for as long as he had lived with Valei, Nuran, and Djin. Djin's voice arguing back.   
  
" Yousan no be usin ma brotha's money no more! I's goin over ta tell dem taday! Dey be savin it fo when Ja Ja be growen up." Jar Jar heard Uncle Djin saying angrily although there was an unmistakable quiver in his voice.   
  
" NO! My will NOT have it! Dat boy is useless ta us save for da money. An shame on you fo carin more for ya brotha's child dan yous own!"   
  
" Don yousa EVVA be sayin Isa don care about Nuran!!! Isa care enuf ta teach hesan right from rong, an stealin from Ja Ja's fatha, an from Ja Ja is rong!" roared Djin.   
  
" Not when wesan ken get away wit it, it tisn't! Yous choose now, Djin, wesa keep da money comin, or wesan don. Wesan don, den Jar Jar lives out on da street. Yousan's choice." Jar Jar's blood ran cold as he heard Valei say this as calmly as if she was asking Djin what he wanted for breakfast.   
  
Djin was obviously struck speechless as well, for Jar Jar did not hear his voice anymore. Finally, Djin broke the silence. Trembling and wrapping the blankets around him tightly, Jar Jar listened to what his uncle had to say.   
  
" Valei, you ken't be meanin dat! You wouldn'!"   
  
" My meanin every word, Djin. You stop da money from gettin sent ta us, an my kick Ja Ja out an give him a good beatin so he remember nevva ta come back. Tis gettin colder an colder at night, Djin. Hesan gonna freeze out on da street. Tink mooie carefully." Valei hissed.   
  
Djin was silent. Suddenly, heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs. Jar Jar froze.   
  
The knob turned and his heart leaped in his throat.   
  
" Heydo, Ja Ja. " To Jar Jar's great relief, Uncle Djin opened the door and walked into his room. In a thrice and without quite meaning to, Jar Jar threw his arms around Djin and hugged him tightly.  
  
" Ja Ja, what da matta?" said Djin, not thinking the boy could have heard the argument downstairs. Jar Jar realized this and forced back his tears. The argument, he knew, had not been meant for him to hear. And he wouldn't have heard anything if he hadn't been listening carefully.   
  
" Nuttin. Just wishin yous a bombad mornin." said Jar Jar with an charming grin.   
  
Djin smiled warmly. " Yousa allwight, der? Not be still hurtin, eh? Cause I be havin a little someting for yous."   
  
Djin held out a big flaky sweet biscuit he had inconspicuously stuffed in his pocket while Valei hadn't been looking. Jar Jar grinned delightedly and took his breakfast from Uncle Djin's hand. He was starving!   
  
"Tanks! Dis is good munchens!" said Jar Jar, swallowing the biscuit past the lump in his throat.   
  
" Well, anyway, my gots ta go an quit da job my took." the older Gungan sighed, unable to meet his nephew's eyes. Jar Jar knew what that implied. According to himself, his uncle had failed utterly in protecting the boy from his aunt's greed.   
  
Jar Jar felt an ache in his chest. He didn't care stinkowhiff about the money. Djin was the only family he had. And family was more important. Let Valei have his father's money. She still fed and clothed him and kept a roof over his head, although not to the best of standards. Tarpals had been right. Jar Jar should thank the Gods he had what most orphans did not . . . family.   
  
" My luv yous." murmured Jar Jar. Djin tried to swallow his tears as he hugged his nephew. At the rate Valei was going, buying herself clothes and jewelry and Nuran toys, poor Jar Jar wasn't going to have enough to get married and raise a family of his own. What would become of him when the money ran out?   
  
Jar Jar's father had been hard working at his job as a kaadu trainer for the Otah Gunga patrol. He had earned a small fortune put together with his mother's possessions, but Jar's parents were anything but wealthy.   
  
Djin closed his eyes. Thinking of his brother and sister-in-law was painful. His mother had succumbed to an illness shortly after Jar's birth. His father had died two years later, breaking his neck as he was thrown from a kaadu's back while training it.   
  
Koje and Jira Binks had loved their son dearly. They would have been such good parents, had the Gods allowed them to live.   
  
" My luv yous too. Bui now.   
  
Djin walked out the door and his footsteps resounded down the stairs.   
  
Valei watched as her husband walked past her from the staircase. He headed straight to the door and put on his heavier vest to keep the chill of the morning away.   
  
An where do you tink yousa goin?" demanded Valei, knowing the answer full well. She didn't believe Djin would carry out with what he threatened earlier. The fool probably underestimated her own threat. But here he was, placidly putting on his cloak now and putting the hood up over his haillu as if going for a morning stroll. He ignored her question, opened the door, and walked out.   
  
The door slammed shut, leaving Valei and Nuran in silence.   
  
" Motha, what Fatha doin?" asked Nuran, putting his pudgy hands on his fat waist in imitation of his mother's current pose.   
  
" Makin a mooie big mis-take," was the reply, her mouth in a tight line. Valei wasted no time. Her suspicions were confirmed. Djin was going to stop the officials from sending them money. According to him, he was doing the right thing, the Gods damn him. Oh, well. Too bad for his precious nephew.   
  
  
Jar Jar looked up as his door slammed open. " Comen here." snarled Valei.   
  
The boy leapt aside as his aunt dove for him, her fingers outstretched like the claws of a predator. He ducked under Valei's arm and ran down the stairs. Unfortunately, his foot caught on one of the steps and he tumbled down them and crashed to the bottom. Jar Jar screamed as his arm impacted with the floor first, followed by the rest of his body on top of it. Valei seized him and all the while dealing him blows, dragged him over to the door. Jar Jar cared only about the pain in his broken arm that was like fire sweeping through it.   
  
" Get! Get outta dis house an don yous evva tink about comin back!" screeched Valei, giving him a vicious shove out the door.   
  
Jar Jar stumbled, then fell. Bewildered, he turned to face Valei, wondering what by the Gods was happening.   
  
" Do Isa gotta beat yous some more??! Get out! An don NEVVA let me catch yousa near dis house again, or my swear by da Guds, my will KILL yous!"   
  
Jar Jar wiped away blood that was streaming from his nostrils, got to his feet, and ran. He ran like he had never run before in his life. Twice he did not check his speed around corners and slipped and fell, making the pain in his broken arm a living hell. He did not stop running until he realized he did not know where he was.   
  
Gungans teemed all around him, preoccupied with their busy morning lives. Some looked at Jar Jar and pointed. Others made sure they avoided brushing against him. Jar Jar looked down at his clothes and saw how ragged and filthy they were from the lack of quality. More like Valei had sewn them herself which she probably had. His haillu were down to the middle of his back, much longer than was socially acceptable. One arm hung loosely, broken, at his side. His face was bruised and his nostrils were still bleeding. He was a disgrace.   
  
" Outta me way, begga teef." a passerby rudely shoved him out of his path. Jar Jar lost his balance and fell against someone, knocking them both down.   
  
" Ooof!" cried a voice. Jar Jar turned to apologize and saw that it was the girl he had saw the other day. His mouth opened to say he was sorry, but instead, he couldn't think of anything to say but, "Heydo."   
  
" Uh, heydo. Yousa allwight?"   
  
" Ac-tu-ally, no."   
  
The girl got up and helped Jar Jar to his feet. " Welladen, comen wit me. Isa ken get yous to a doctor. Dat arm o yurs lookin pretty bombad ouchin. What bein yur name?"   
  
" My called Ja Ja Binks. An yous?"   
  
" Saba-Li Anks. "   
  
Jar Jar froze in his tracks. Anks?! As in Rep Anks, first righthand adviser of Boss Nass?! Oie boie . . .   
  
" Wat's wong? "   
  
Jar Jar gulped. " Oh, my could get in bombad trubble for hangin out wit yous. Da officials don like low-classy nobodies."   
  
Saba-Li was astounded. " Wha?! Noway! My coudna care less what dos massaneks say about 'low-classy' type peoples. Ma fatha taut mesa dat wes all da same, big time position, or no. Comon, Ja Ja, yous arm not gonna heal by itself."   
  


TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	3. At First Appearances 3

All characters save Jar Jar, Tarpals, and Nass belong to me. The three mentioned belong to Lucas Film. 

" Oooww . . ." whimpered Jar Jar as the Gungan healer, Len Donte, felt along his arm for the fractures in his bones. Jar Jar's whole arm was afire. Len was being as gentle as he could while also doing what was required of him to set the bones straight and on the path to mending.   
  
Saba-Li watched on from her seat in the room. Her actions were almost identical to Jar Jar's - when he flinched, she flinched.   
  
Len found the fracture - located at the base of his elbow. The healer grimaced, but reluctantly accepted the fact that it could have been worse.   
  
" Miss Saba, could yous be comen over hair? My need hep."   
  
Saba left her seat and walked over to the examination table, curious about how she could help.   
  
" Okeday, my needs yous ta lie down, Ja Ja."   
  
" Lie down? Um . . . 'keday." Len's patient said in a shaky voice. Jar Jar lied down on his back. He hated this position. It made him feel more vulnerable and more afraid. He couldn't stop his trembling.   
  
" Heysa, calm down, Ja Ja. Nuttin bad heppen ta yousa, my promis." Saba-Li assured, attempting to soothe his fear. " Don be scared."   
  
Len smiled at her, and it was then that Saba knew this was exactly the sort of thing he wanted from her. Setting bones was almost as painful as breaking them. Add pain to fear, and you had distrust - something no healer could afford to have with his patients and in most cases, the other way around.   
  
"Holden on ta my hand. Da healer's gonna set yous bones now."   
  
"It be hurtin?"   
  
"It hurt worser if yous don get it dun."   
  
Jar Jar did not look convinced. Saba sighed. " Lissen, don even tink about it. It be over rilly fast, right Doctor Len?"   
  
" Sur. Now hold still, boyo."   
  
Jar Jar turned his face away and braced himself. It was over quick. There was a snap and Jar Jar gave a small cry of pain and tightened his grip on Saba's hand. Jar Jar was bracing himself for more even when Len was wrapping soft bandages around Jar Jar's arm. A hand touched his face and he opened his eyes. " Hesan done. No more ouchin."   
  
" Tis over?! Dat didn hurt much!" said Jar Jar, slightly miffed that he had been led to believe it was a such a big deal.   
  
Len chuckled and let the boy down from the table. " My hope yousan not dis-appoint-ed." he teased. Jar Jar shook his head 'no' vigorously.   
  
Len laughed again. " Well, until da nex time wes sees each other, yousan take care o dat arm, gots it?" Jar Jar nodded and thanked the healer. Saba-Li handed Len some money to pay for his treatment, but Len refused. " Any frien of yous is a frien of me. On da house. Now goen haf some fun 'fore da day ends. An mind dat arm, boyo, okeday?"   
  
" Yessir." Saba and Jar headed out the entrance to the healer's bubble. " Hesan bombad nice guy, eh?"   
  
" Yes, hesan me fatha's frien and mine. Now he bein yurs." said Saba. " By da way, my sawed yous once before wit Mister Tarpals. Yousan didn't look bery happy. What - " before Saba could finish her question, Jar Jar froze in his tracks and put a hand out to stop her.   
  
" Oh, oh, it be *hersa*!" moaned Jar Jar, staring into the crowd ahead. Saba-Li was puzzled. She was wondering who Jar Jar could be talking about when she saw a female Gungan with dark green skin, hazel eyes, and a very angry look on her face running towards them. Saba opened her mouth to ask who it was, but in the next moment, found herself running at full speed, her wrist in Jar Jar's tight grip.   
  
" What shesa want wit my? Isa obeyed, Isa didn' combackie." Saba heard Jar Jar muttering as they zigzagged around obstacles, including people, in their way.   
  
Saba was getting winded and she was afraid that Jar Jar would get himself hurt. Besides, whoever had scared Jar Jar was not following them, as she had confirmed by looking back over her shoulder. " Ja Ja, stop! Shesa gone!" Saba yelled over the din of the crowded marketplace. Jar Jar must have heard her, for he definetly slowed down to a trot, but he did not stop until they were in a secluded alleyway between some buildings.   
  
Jar Jar slumped against the alley wall and slid down until he was sitting. Saba worried as she watched him breathing short, hard gasps as if he had been denied the ability to breathe for an hour. She then noticed that she too was panting.   
  
" Whosa was dat?" she gasped at last.   
  
" Auntie Valei. Shesan casued dis." Jar Jar pointed to his injured arm which rested in a sling of bandages. " An, uh, so did my, rilly. Shesa was hittin an hurtin my and Isa ran an fall down da stairs. Den shesa hit my some more, an throw mesa out an said shesa kill my if ever Isa combackie. An now, shesa comen ta drag my back der. Saba, my scared . . . my don wanna go back der, nebber!"   
  
Jar Jar drew up his knees and covered his face with his good arm. Saba put a hand on him and was shocked to feel him shaking and in a cold sweat. Who was this Aunt Valei who had him in such fear? She sounded absolutely horrible.   
  
Saba-Li hugged Jar Jar close, comforting him. She suddenly had an idea. If the woman whom Jar Jar so feared was searching for him, it would probably be best for Jar Jar that they were as far away as they could go - at least until they felt the danger of Jar Jar getting dragged back to his abusive home was past. "Say, Ja Ja, yous wanna go to a bombad place above da water?"   
  
"Okeday, dat soundin loverly. Betta den stayen here an gettin pasted. "   
  
"Den let's be goen, already. Wesan gots ta be bek by nightfall, though. " Saba-Li said, reluctantly. " Fatha will be worryin if wesan bek too late."   
  
"Gooden, shesa not search for my at night. Shesa like hersa sleep an shesa afraid of da dark, meetinks." Jar Jar seemed perked up by the thought of an entire day beyond the reach of Aunt Valei.   
  
" Allwight, den. Let's go den!" chirped Saba. She helped Jar Jar up and the pair of them made their way to the portal that would allow them out of the safe bubbles of Otah Gunga City.   
  


TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	4. At First Appearances 4

  
  
  
  
Above the City of Otah Gunga, Lake Paonga's smooth mirror surface was interrupted by two emerging figures.   
  
" Come on, Isa gotta show yous dis! Tis bombad, Ja Ja, yous gonna luv it! " spoke one of them.   
  
Two children ran through the lush ferns of the swamp, neverminding they were being trailed by something most unsacred.   
  
  
" Ah! Dat's da BIGGEST tree my evva seen in mesa whole life!" breathed Jar Jar.   
  
The tree was indeed big, - enormous, in fact. The trunk started thickly at the base and spiraled up in a sideways angle to the sky, branching out ever so often in rich green leaves and tiny white flowers. The sun shined through the leaves casting a greenish glow on the swamp floor. Jar Jar thought it looked like a stairway to the Gods' home.   
  
" Yousa wanna stand der and stare, or yousa wanna climb da tree? Comen on, Ja Ja!" laughed Saba, pulling his good arm.   
  
" Um, my canna climb. Mesa arm --"   
  
" Oh, all yousa need for dis tree is yur legs, rilly. Hey, my be heppin yous, okeday?"   
  
" Keday, but my not rilly sur what yous mean." Saba offered to demonstrate. She grabbed onto the tree with one hand and simply walked up the trunk as if it were a staircase. It was quite easy because the bark was thickly twisted and formed steplike formations.   
  
Jar Jar smiled as he saw how easy it was and began to climb after her. He had almost reached where Saba was, when . . . he heard something snarling hideously and hot breath on his ankles directly before he moved another step higher. He looked to Saba to see how close he was and saw her face frozen in absolute horror. Trembling, he turned to look behind him and found himself gazing into the eyes - empty soulless eyes -- of a beast not even known to the Gungan race. This fact more than the creature's hideousness - that this creature was not supposed to exist - terrified him the most.   
  
Suddenly, the branch he held onto snapped, sending him skidding back and closer to the weird beast. Taking this as a perfect opportunity, the creature snapped forward and attempted to seize Jar Jar's leg. He screamed in terror and his scream galvanized Saba into action. In thrice, she had her hand around his wrist and pulled him up beyond the creature's gaping mouth. Both climbed fervently, getting as high as they could, afraid to risk areas where the branches looked weak or thin.   
  
The monster dug its claws in the trunk of the tree and pulled itself up. Fortunately for Jar Jar and Saba, the creature was too big to get where they were and the pathway of the treestairs the children had taken was too narrow. Thwarted, it stayed beneath on the second level of the trunk and snarled and growled at it's intended prey.   
  
Jar Jar and Saba held onto each other, both shivering with fright. " Wha -wha is dat t-ting, Sabi?" " M-my don kno-know! But wesa gotta get r-rid of it."  
  
" Wat?! It's gonna munch us if wesan move! Yook at it! It turrible!"   
  
As if to support Jar Jar, the creature roared fiercely, showing that it had three rows of cruel teeth in it's mouth flanked by sharp pincers that clicked and hungrily dripped yellow saliva. The dying sun glinted off it's eyes, giving them the power to burn the creature's image into the children's memories like fire.   
  
" W-wesan ken't let it scare us. It's mebbe most likely stupider den it yooks." said Saba, firming her shoulders in resolve, but still shaking.   
  
" Wadja wanna do wit it, go down der an negoti-ate? Tell it dat dere's a nice big hunk o meat hangin on anudder tree someplace? Sur, dat be jus loverly. It gobble yousa in one big snippity snap, an den where would mesa be?"  
  
Saba rolled her eyes, miffed at Jar Jar's sarcasm and then something caught her eye and she got an idea.  
  
She looked up further to see jute nuts, not yet ripe and still very hard. Quickly she began to gather the nuts and stuff them into her pockets.   
  
" Sabi, those be jute nuts. Dey're poisonus."   
  
" My nots gonna eat dem. Hep mesa gather dem. "   
  
" Oie boie, shesa lost it." thought Jar Jar, miserably. Sighing and giving one more fearful glance at the creature below, Jar Jar got up and climbed a little higher to reach other jute nuts.  
  
Finally, Saba was satisfied that they had enough. She sat down and took off one of her dark green haillu ties, straightened it out, and tied a loop in the end. Jar Jar carefully sat down to watch her, curious as heck at what she was doing. Saba fitted a jute nut into the loop and tightnened it to make sure it didn't fall out too soon.  
  
" Ja Ja, you be stayen down, okeday? My don't wanna ax-addentally hit yous."  
  
Saba stood and braced herself into place with one arm on a sturdy tree limb. She whirled the haillu tie-turned-sling above her head and took careful aim . . .   
  
The jute nut flew from the sling and struck the creature straight in the head. Jar Jar could tell it really hurt because the creature was roaring mad and shook it's ugly head to get rid of the sting.  
  
" Wowsa! Bombad shot, Sabi!" laughed Jar Jar, gleefully.  
  
" Oh, dissen jus bein da beginnin of ouchins for dat massanek! "  
  
Thwak! Thwak! Thwak!   
  
Three jute nuts flew forward. Two hit the creature and the third one missed only to hit the limb behind it, bounce off, and conk it on the back of it's head.  
  
More and more missiles sailed forward, many hitting their target and others falling uselessly to the ground below. Jar Jar, not having a sling, threw them by hand as hard as he could. The creature snarled, snorted, and made other threatening noises, but it could not reach its assailants.   
  
However, Jar Jar and Sabi were going to run out of jute nuts. They had gathered almost every one where they could reach the laden branches. Neither one of them wanted to risk falling and either breaking their necks or becoming their opponent's next meal.   
  
The sun had set by this time. Now that it was darker, it was hard to see the creature and the jute nuts, however hard, had not budged the stubborn thing from its spot. Luck or the Gods were with them, when Saba and Jar Jar's next two missiles struck the thing directly in the eyes. The creature's roar of fury suddenly became an ear-splitting screech of agony. The thing writhed and lost it's hold on the tree trunk. It tumbled down the staircase of bark and ran snorting and shrieking into the darker parts of the swamp. Saba and Jar Jar wasted no time.   
  
In mere seconds, they were out of the tree and racing as fast as their legs could take them to Lake Paonga. Not wasting a moment to see if the creature had regained it's sight and now pursued them, they dove into the water and swam toward the lights of Otah Gunga.   
  
If one could cry underwater, both children would have done so in relief as they saw the first bubble of their home-city emerge into view from over the reef.   
  
" Oie! Dat was cawazy!" gasped Jar Jar as soon as they had entered through the main bubble. " My tot wesa were in big trubble!"   
  
" Ahem. Yousa two *are* in mooie big trubble." spoke the clear voice of a grown Gungan. The voice of Rep Tak, an official well known for his disagreeable and severe personality. He had no patience with fools or children, especially children who disobeyed the most important rule of curfew; NEVER stay above water or even outside of the city bubbles after dark without an adult. After the sun set was when predators were their fiercest. Plenty were the horror stories, true and false, of disobedient young Gungans who were killed and eaten by Colo Claw Fish or Opee Sea Killers while disregarding that rule. " Why did yousa disobey da curfew?"   
  
Both Saba and Jar Jar began talking at once. Not able to understand and already on his way to losing his temper, Tak waved them both into silence. It was well after dark and he had no time for excuses. These children needed to go home and face the judgement of their parents for what they had done. Tak was in no mood to play patrolman. On top of that, he seemed angry about something else, thought none could determine what that was. Tak always seemed to be angry about something.  
  
Tak knew where Saba-Li lived, she being the daughter of fellow official and bitter rival, Rep Anks. But as for the young man with her, he did not know and did not feel like having to go to the record hall to find out. " Tarpals!" called Tak to the young patrolman not far off. The sentry heard his name and obediently turned his Kaadu in Tak's direction.  
  
As soon as he was by Tak's side, the Rep pointed towards Jar Jar. " Be taken dat one bek home."  
  
Jar Jar's eyes widened and he gasped. " Nosa, pleas! Don take mesa bek der! Pleas! " Jar begged, but Tarpals had no choice but to obey the higher-ranked official.  
  
" Nosa, Mista Tarpals! Yousa don understan!" cried Saba, trying to help out poor Jar Jar. Tak had no time to listen to reason.  
  
" Come along, Miss Saba-Li. Yousa fatha be worryin."  
  
" Ja Ja!" yelled Saba, but Tarpals had already taken off with his reluctant prisoner. " Oh, Ja Ja, my so sowwy . . . "  
  


TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	5. At First Appearances 5

þ£S > >  °T› Ð    D? žG €D ŠD : ÄD ÄD ÄD ÄD    à=Ð/ ÐÉ d ÄD ÿÿÿÿ Ð B?  t*F ÄD ÖD T 

  
  
" Sabi, my hear yousa be above de water past curfew. Dat bein true?" asked Rep Anks, gently.   
  
" Yes, fatha. My sowwy, but der was a horrible monstair! Wesan was gonna be bek by sunset, but da ting nearly munched us! Rilly, my swear mesa not mekkin dis up. " Saba-Li said, solemnly.   
  
Anks stroked his chin, musing. There was sincerity in Saba-Li's face and she was not one to make up such stories anyhow. This monstair as she called it might be a concern for all the Gungans. Besides, it was certainly possible that a creature from another planet could have been transported to Naboo by the humans and escaped. Maybe that's all it was. Looking into his daughter's eyes, however, he could see that the creature both she and her friend had encountered had scared them deeply. He shuddered to think that the children had barely escaped with their lives today.   
  
" Wat about yousan yung frien my hear about? Ja Ja Binks, is it? Hesan bein okeday, hey? Not hurt or anyting by da monstair?"   
  
" No . . . not *dat* monstair." Saba muttered, bitterly.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jar Jar was not very thrilled with being home again. Valei had made a big show this time, not striking him like she had last on the last occasion, but instead hugging him and cooing endearments at her 'mos precius' nephew. She even took the time to thank Tarpals warmly and to apologize for not thanking him properly before. The young sentry was not quite sure what to make of this miraculous change from witch to angel, so for lack of anything better to say, he thanked Valei, mounted his kaadu, and galloped back to his duties.   
  
Now Jar Jar sat miserably hunched at the kitchen table as Valei ranted and raved at and about him and Uncle Djin who wasn't even there to defend his name. She yelled some more at Jar Jar and made him feel bad for his 'poor Unca Djin whosan yookin everywhere's for yous in da freezin cold', yelled about Unlce Djin who accordingly 'made mesa ruin nearly everyting! If hesan weren so stubborn and selfish, dis all nevva woulda happened' and yelled at Jar Jar some more for going above water after curfew; 'Yousan coulda got youself crunched and den we'd be all brokie wit no moolah!'   
  
Jar Jar by now had enough of Valei's stupid lectures. Whenever she turned her back to rant to the stove or wall, he made a face. By the time Valei finally shut up, he was wishing for an armload of jute nuts and a good sling.   
  
The front door opened and Djin walked in looking weary. Until he saw Jar Jar.  
  
" Ja Ja! Yous combackie! What happen to yous arm, hey? "  
  
" Oooh, Unca Djin, my bein so happy ta see yousa agin! " Jar Jar got up to run into Djin's arms but yelped as Valei grabbed him and forcefully seated him back in the chair.   
  
" Na so fast, bratto. Isa jus remembered. Yousa was wit da young girl taday. Da daughter of REP ANKS!!!!" Valei snarled, her face inches away from her nephew's. Her face was not angry, but frightened somehow. " What yousan tell hersa? Anyting?"   
  
" N-nosa, Auntie -- yyeeoowww!!! Owww . . . ." Jar Jar rubbed his cheek where Aunt Valei had slapped him.   
  
" Stop yous lyin. Yousan arm's in a bandage! Yousa wen ta see a doctor, didn't yous? " Jar Jar left the chair and dodged Valei as she swiped at him. Djin stood in front of Jar Jar, protectively.  
  
" Wat yousa ex-pect hesan ta do? Brokie arms need ta be fixed. An yousan shouldna cauzed his ta break it in da firs place."  
  
"Yousan always be da dumb one, Djin. Yousan gonna pay for it, not my. Isa jus protectin yous." smirked Valei.   
  
Jar Jar was afraid for his uncle suddenly. " Wat yousa mean, Auntie?"   
  
Valei turned her furious eyes to Jar Jar. " My be meanin, dat if yous tell anyone about oursa little 'dizagreemens', Djin will be da one ta suffa da consequences."   
  
Jar Jar could tell that she was serious, and all of a sudden, he knew what she was talking about. Judging by Djin's suddenly pale face, his Uncle knew as well. In the Gungan society, when married couples did something illegal, such as child abuse or fraud, it was the husband who payed the price because it was generally the husband who had control over his wife, children, and household. In other words, Djin would pay the penalty if Valei was convicted of her crimes.  
  
"Afta all, hesan da man of da house. Hesan da strong one. Hesan da one dat beats you. Isa jus his little wife wit a son ta raise." laughed Valei.   
  
At the thought of Djin *ever* taking the blame for his beatings, Jar Jar exploded. " Isa HATE yous!!!" Jar screamed and lunged at Valei, fists clenched. Djin grabbed him around his waist and yanked him back while Jar Jar struggled and yelled a torrent curses and insults at Valei as Djin vainly sought to hush him and calm him down. Finally, Jar Jar broke off, sobbing in his Unlce's arms.  
  
Valei's lips formed a silent snarl of fury. Never had anyone talked to her like this in her whole life. She opened her hands and saw that she had clenched her fists tight enough for her nails to break the skin. Blood made fat droplets upon her palm.   
  
" Goen to yous room. Yousan be gettin no suppa an if yousan make one soun, Isa beat yous yike yous nevva been beat!"   
  
Jar Jar lifted his tear-streaked face, gulped, and ran up the staircase before Valei could change her mind and carry out her familiar threat.  
  


  
  
Jar Jar whimpered softly in his sleep. It was a bad dream, Djin could tell. Sweat beaded on the young Gungan's forehead, and his breath quickened frantically. At the pain in his stomach from hunger, he gave a weak cry that made Djin's heart ache.   
  
" Why? Why yousa punishin his? Hesan don nutting rong," Djin prayed to the Gods, silently and angrily.   
  
Djin sighed as he heard no answer and for about the fiftieth time wished that he could have snuck Jar Jar his dinner. But Valei had locked the food up to make sure Djin couldn't work against his wife's will to punish the boy. Nevertheless, Djin was thankful she hadn't beaten Jar Jar like she had so many times before.  
  
Jar Jar twitched and moaned as the nightmare continued. " Nosa nooo!!" he cried hoarsely. Djin rubbed the boy's back and whispered soft words, assuring him that everything was allright. Even though it wasn't.  
  
The boy murmured and curled up, lapsing into a calmer dream. Djin wished he knew of a way to permenantly stop Valei's cruelty. If he reported her, it would be himself that got thrown in jail while Jar Jar would continue to live with his aunt and cousin. If Jar Jar ran away, he'd end up living on the street having to steal food for a livelihood. Valei would search for him, drag him home, and beat him to ensure that the money was still coming. And when the money ran out, Jar Jar would be living on the streets permanently this time. Or in an orphanage . . .   
  
Djin eyes suddenly widened. The orphanage. What if he . . . no, he couldn't. Jar Jar most of all would be heartbroken. But it was the only solution and Djin was sure the orphans were well taken care of. The headmistress seemed sweet, his having met her on a morning stroll one day. Her name was Berdi Ba. She was a plump Gungan woman who smelled of pies and home-cooked bread and other pleasant things. Yes, Jar Jar might be happier there . . .   
  
Jar Jar slept on, peacefully. Djin got a blanket and pillow out of the closet and selected a chair to spend the night in by the boy's side. He debated talking to Jar Jar about his decision. Jar Jar would most certainly refuse the idea and yet would be crushed if Djin placed him in the care of a stranger, even a sweet woman like Berdi Ba without even telling him first. With these last thoughts on his mind, Djin's eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Saba waited a few minutes after she was sure everyone in the household was asleep. It was nearly midnight, but she couldn't stop worrying about Jar Jar. She needed to talk with him. Saba threw back the covers on her bed and took off her nightgown, folding it gently over the bed. She was dressed in her dayclothes underneath, having planned this in advance.   
  
She knew where Jar Jar lived, having indescreetly followed Tarpals the first time she ever saw him taking Jar Jar home. Something about Jar Jar had called out to her. Something unique about the boy. She didn't know what, but she did know that she valued his friendship. And she had a feeling he needed her.   
  
The young girl picked her satchel up. She had packed an odd assortment of things within --string, odd bits of cloth, useful looking stones and sticks should the occasion rise that she would need something like this. Call her a packrat, and she was. Anks had always found it amusing to see how his daughter, who could have any toy she ever wanted, thanks to his high-ranking position, would be able to entertain herself with the simplest things.   
  
Her window swung open and in the dim light of the sleeping city, Saba-Li jumped to the ground which was mere feet below. She swung her haillu back over her shoulders, opened the latch to the gate that led outside, and ran into the shadowed night.   
  
Little did she know that Anks watched from his own window, smiled ever so slightly, and went to make sure the back door was unlocked for her.   
  
" Good luck, Sabi. My hope yous be findin him," he whispered.  
  
  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Jar Jar's eyes fluttered and he murmured in his sleep. Tap-tap-tap-tap.   
  
Jar wearily opened his eyes and looked for where the sound was coming from. His attic window. The light from the moon pierced deep into Lake Paonga that night and he could see green eyes glinting and an outline of a small figure crouched on the flat roof outside his window. Jar Jar almost yelped, then the figure seemed to fish around and produced a glowing light that illuminated its face.   
  
" Yoikes, Sabi, yusa rilly scared my for a secont." Jar Jar muttered and sat up. Jar Jar snuck over to the window and lifted the latch.   
  
" Heydo, Ja Ja. "  
  
" Shhh, shesa be hairin yous! Be kawiet!."  
  
Saba sat next to him on the bed and listened to Jar Jar's doleful account of what had happened after Tarpals took him home. " Dat witch! Shesa bombad stinkowhiff!" Saba whispered, green eyes blazing.   
  
" Sabi, pleas, Isa herd enuf about Valei an what shesa is." said Jar Jar with a half-grin, gesturing toward Djin who remained snoring in his chair. Saba got the hint and smiled. She and Jar weren't the only ones who didn't like Valei.   
  
" By da way, tis it true? Dat law dat sais husbans an fathas pay for what der wives an chilren do rong?" asked Jar Jar.   
  
" Yep, tis true. Mesa fatha don believe dat law very just. Der be plenty of times fathas an husbans kent control der other fambly members. Yike with yur Unca Djin. Hesan loves yous, dat my ken tell. An it be hurtin his bad ta see yous treated yike dis. My too. His jus kent see how ta hep yous. It's eider yous or his wife and dat kinda choice hurts mooie bad." Saba-Li was quiet for a while, remembering. " My shoud know. Tis da choice ma fatha had ta make when my was born. Ma motha was ill. If shesa gaven birth ta my, shesa woulda died. If dey killed my before my bein born, shesa would live. My fatha was givin da choice. He chose to let ma mother choose. It was hersa life. Hesan let her go for my, probly already knowin what she be choosin." Saba's voice broke off and she tried unsuccessfully to blink back tears.   
  
Jar Jar hugged her. " My ken understend. My motha died for my too, meetinks. Heysa, my shows you a maxie big secret, keday? Comen over heres." Jar Jar got up and began to feel along the floor. Curious, Saba got up and followed.   
  
Jar Jar found what he was looking for and lifted a loose board from the floor of the attic room. Saba saw him reach in with his good arm and take somthing out again to set it reverently on the floor.  
  
" Dis used ta be Motha's. Ma fatha told my ta keep it forevva. Even hide it if my haf to. Tis da neklas my fatha gave motha when hesan asked her ta marry his." Jar Jar said, opening the simple wooden box he had retrieved. Saba gasped as she saw a beautiful necklace, hit directly by a wayward moonbeam, within the box. It shined with strands of cobwebby silver and stones that shone a brilliant milky white. It sent little spots of light all over the room.   
  
" Valei's nevva even knowed dis was here. Djin hepped my hide it. My tinks hesan forgot about it, though. Mebbe not. But should Valei evva find it, it bein pawned da very nex day, fer sur."   
  
" Shesa nevva come close ta findin it, eh?"   
  
" Nosa. Shesa tinks me room is disgustin. Hates dust, hates dirt. Nevva comes in here. " With Saba's help, Jar Jar shut the box and placed it in its hiding place, then both sat on the bed again.   
  
The two friends talked longer into the night, sharing stories and jokes even. Jar Jar found out that Rep Anks was much like Uncle Djin; thoughtful, understanding, open-minded, and sometimes unsure. That's when Anks needed Saba to encourage him and offer support. Saba learned that Jar Jar's favorite hobby was pulling apart and fixing things. Djin snuck him odd scraps of metal and broken pieces of machinery for him to fix as well as books about everything - from Bongo manuals to instructions on Gungan weaponry. Jar Jar had taught himself by experiments the ways of mechanics and practiced his hobby whenever he was lonely, bored, or simply wanted to get his mind off something.  
  
" Yousa wanna meet mebbe sometimes tomorro?" asked Sabi. Jar Jar hesitated. " Ken yous get away?"  
  
" My don know. My afraid Isa gonna be stuk in dis house for awhiles. Aunti Valei migh be a-scareday dat I run 'way agin."  
  
Saba lowered her head sadly, but quickly lifted it as a thought struck her. " Heysa, my ken come an visit yous!"  
  
Jar Jar perked up. " Rilly? Dat be bombad! Evvy night?"   
  
" Well, mebbe not evvy night. Ooh, my gots ta be goin now! Bui. And yous taik it easy, okeday? Dat arm not be healin in a day, yous kno. "   
  
"Tanks. Bui."   
  
" Bui. " Saba hugged Jar Jar and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she turned around quickly so he wouldn't see her blushing. Jar Jar placed a hand to his cheek. No girl had ever kissed him before. Not that he was complaining. Saba waved over her shoulder, swung her leg over the window sill, and climbed down the zaela tree in Jar Jar's backyard until she could safely reach the ground below.   
  
Jar waved goodbye until he could no longer see her running figure. Then he closed the window and climbed into his bed. He was feeling a lot better now that he had someone to talk to these lonely nights. Of course he always had Djin, and he loved his Uncle, but there were things that even Djin didn't understand. Jar hoped that maybe Sabi could.   
  


To Be Continued . . . 


	6. At First Appearances 6

  
  
"Ja Ja. Wakie up!"  
  
"Whaaa? Oh, heydo an bombad mornin, Unca." muttered Jar Jar, less then enthusiatic as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.  
  
" My gots ta talk ta yous bout somting."  
  
" Yesa?"  
  
"Well, my don no how yous bein taken dis. An my don wants ta do it anymore den yous do. But my got ta tinkin las night. Ja Ja, de only way yousa ken get away from yous Auntie Valei is if . . ."  
  
Djin looked horribly uncomfortable. Jar Jar was worried for him. " Wat, Unca? Tell my."  
  
Jar Jar's uncle sighed heavily and he gathered his nephew in his arms. He had to tell him, whether Jar Jar refused or not. Just as Djin knew he had to do it. It was for the best and his nephew deserved better than what he had - and didn't have.  
  
  
  
" So, Sabi. Did yousa sleep well, las nite?" asked Rep Anks.  
  
" Mmmm, fatha, my tired. Ken't my jus sleep a bittle mor?" muttered Saba from under the blankets which were pulled over her head.  
  
Anks smiled mischievously, making his face look ten years younger. "Sur, if yousa ken sleep while der's a ticklemonstair on yous bed!" he said, slyly.  
  
" If dere's a WAT? Oh nooooo!! Hahahahaheeheehee!! Fatha stop it!!! Ha ha!! Nonononono!!!!" shrieked Sabi, thrashing around under the blankets as the ticklemonster attacked.  
  
Finally, Anks left off and Sabi, still giggling, sat up. " Yousa get dressed, okeday? Yousa gonna visit Ja Ja, hey?"  
  
Saba's face grew serious. " Fatha? Ken my be askin yousa someting?"  
  
" Sur. Wat?"  
  
" Wat if . . . say ders a maxi-big problem wit yous frien . . . yike . . . he bein used fer money. An not bein treated bery nice. But say, dat da man of da house not bein at fault an it all bein da wife's doin? Wat den?"   
  
Anks looked carefully at his daughter. " Der be someting else yousa wanna tell my? Mebbe about who dis boyo is? He bein Ja Ja, huh?"   
  
Saba blanched. " Mmm, yes fatha. But don be tellin no-body, pleas! Hissen unca be payin da price while his auntie -"  
  
Anks held up his hand. " Mesa well aware of da situ-a-sion. An it not lookin too pritty." Saba's father heaved a sigh. " My don know. Perhaps da best ting for his is ta be put in da orpha-nige. Dat way hesan unca no be payin somen else's debt. It bein da best ting ta do."  
  
" Ken't yous put hesan aunt away? Shesa da one whosa bombad ta Ja Ja! Why shoud Ja Ja be da one whosa sufferin? It don makie nosense." murmured Saba, clearly upset.   
  
" Oh, sweetkins, my wan more den anyting for der to be a better solu-sion den puttin Ja Ja in an orpha-nige. But der not bein. An Boss Nass, well, he not bein too hot for changin rules aroun tumuch. My sowwy. Dat bein da only ting my ken tink of. Well, axually . . . der bein one ting more dat mebbe could help Ja Ja."   
  
Saba perked up, sitting straight in bed. " Wat? Wat?" " Ummm, it bein up ta Djin rilly, but meetinks mebbe hesan do well ta find a new wife. Den hesan coul get anudder house an be raisin Ja Ja ina betta surroundin."   
  
" Ohhh, dat bein a bombad cooella idea!" said Saba, her eyes shining. Anks could already guess what was clicking around in her mind.   
  
" Oh, nononono! Yousa *not* gonna be pwaying matchmaker, Sabi! It bein Djin's choice alone, keday? Don go an tell hesa ta find a new wife, an for Gud's sakes, don try and set him up ta meet anudder woman. My *know* yous." lectured Anks, with a stern eye, set off-balance by a half-smile.   
  
Saba grinned and nodded that she understood. But of course she was going to keep an eye out for women who might make a good match with Djin, just in case. And Anks knew it as well as she did.   
  
  
  
" Oh Guds, why mesa? Why?" muttered Jar Jar, wiping the tears from his amber-gold eyes. He sniffled and choked down the last remaining sobs. He had been crying for quite awhile now, judging by the dampness of his pillow. Djin had attempted as best as he could to comfort him, but finally decided that what Jar Jar maybe needed was time to let it out.   
  
And Jar Jar had been letting his grief out for the better part of the day.  
  
Now he sat in somber silence, his limbs trembling and getting the occasional shivers down his spine. His stomach was raw with hunger but he was too upset to eat even if by some bizarre twist of mercy, Valei gave him some food scraps from the table. She was being quite upholding to her ruling that Jar Jar would not eat until either she saw fit or he begged for forgiveness.  
  
He was all cried out. No more tears, no more sobs . . . just a hard dry lump in his throat that refused to go away no matter how much he swallowed.   
  
Jar Jar sat upright, unmoving in his bed. Thinking. He thought about how life would be at the orphanage, whether this Berdi Ba was kind or like Valei, possible ways to get out of the orphanage if he didn't like it, and lastly how he'd live on the streets if he succeeded. Maybe Valei would stop him from even going. Or maybe she'd pull him out and take him back home and probably thrash him as if the whole thing was his idea to begin with. Jar Jar moaned at this as he realized that Valei would make sure she got her way no matter what Djin did.   
  
A knock on the window interrupted him out of his reverie and he was shocked to find that it was already night fall. Gods, how his stomach ached. Jar Jar unsteadily walked to the window and let Sabi in.   
  
Saba was shocked at Jar Jar's appearance. He looked terrible. His face was two shades paler than normal. Tears made a clear path through the dust on his face from the filthy attic ceiling. Jar Jar swayed before her, clutching his stomach and closing his eyes. Saba helped him over to his bed. " What did shesa do ta yous?" Sabi asked, a hard edge to her voice. So help her Gods, she'd kick Valei's posterior so hard his aunt would have a new pair of shoulders if Valei had beaten him again. But she saw no welts or bruises on Jar Jar's body. His arm sling had broken however, and there were a few rips in his clothes as if he'd been in some sort of scuffle.   
  
" Tis not hersa. Ma Unca Djin . . . hesa gonna put me in a orphanage . . . Jar Jar found that he had more tears after all. Saba held him close, rubbing his back as he cried.   
  
" My sowwy. But yous know dat der bein no otha way. Valei jus gonna use yous--"   
  
" My don care!! Shesa ken use mesa til der be nuttin lef, an my don care! As yong as my gotsa famly. Unca Djin's ma famly, an de only famly Isa got and now Isa gotsa be leaving his. Why, Sabi, why?" sobbed Jar Jar burying his face in her shoulder. " Tisn't fair!"  
  
" Ja Ja, yousa always be havin a famly. No one be jus leavin yous. Evva. Not mesa nor yous Unca Djin. Wesa both love yous bery much. An wesan always gonna be der for yous. Yousa got dat?"   
  
Jar Jar sniffed and wiped at his eyes. " Rilly?"   
  
" Posativly."  
  
" Yousa promis ta visit my?"  
  
" Evvary day. My promis. Yousan ma bestest frien, Ja Ja." Jar Jar threw his arms about Sabi and hugged her close. " Yousan ma bestest frien too, Sabi." Saba smiled and returned his embrace.   
  
" Yous hungry, no? My brought some munchens."  
  
"Mmm, frog sanwich. Yums!"  
  
Saba watched as Jar Jar ate his sanwich that she had prepared just before coming over. She wasn't the best of cooks, being raised alone by her dad who certainly wasn't either. The sandwich was the only thing she could make without burning Anks' house down. But Jar Jar was eating it as if it were the first sandwich he had ever had in his life.  
  
" Wow, dat bein good munchens." said Jar Jar when he had finished. He licked his fingers and then licked the frog juice from his face. Then, he sat bolt upright in surprise. " Oh! Mesa almos forgot! Sabi, coud - -coud yous do a maxibig favor for my?" " Sur. Wat yous wan my ta do?" Jar Jar walked over to the loose board and pulled out his mother's necklace box again. Tenderly, he wiped the dust off it with his shirt-tail and handed it to Saba. " My not gonna be heres again probly. Coud yous be taken care of motha's neklas for my? It be safe wit yous, hey?"  
  
" Of corse. My be guardin it well, frien. " Saba placed the box in her sling pouch, making sure it was right-side up and tucked in safely so it would not be scuffed or jostled around too much.  
  
" So . . . when yous goin to da orphanage?"  
  
"Tomorrow. My be goin first ting in da mornin. Bery bery early cause Valei stay home all days ta take care o Nuran and shesa sleep in late. Wesa be gettin up before even da sun be risen. Yousan know where da orphanage is, righto?"  
  
" Sur. It bein a good un, da one yous goin to. My heard dat da overseer be wonderfuls. Shesa let da orphans pway in da street sometimes even. Except for da litte wee ones. Dey too small. Coud wander off."  
  
" Dey all bein happy?"  
  
" Mooie happy, yesh. Dey don got famlies, but dey all are famly, rilly. An dey all be rilly bombad. One of da orphans my know. Wesa pway koyo ball somtimes. Hersa name bein Reba Namos. Anudder one of my friens."  
  
Jar Jar smiled, and then yawned. He was feeling so much better now that he had talked this out and especially now that he had food in his stomach. And maybe now that he knew he could still see Djin and Sabi he could get some sleep. Things would work out, he told himself. If Saba believed it, so did he.   
  
" My betta be gettin ta sleepy now. Ta morrow gonna be a yong day." " Yea, probly. Hersa, ly down, Ja Ja."  
  
Jar Jar laid back, resting his head on the still damp pillow and worked his way under the covers. Saba kissed him on the nose. Jar Jar grinned, lopsided and they both giggled, embarassed. " G'night, Ja Ja. See yous ta morrow."  
  
Jar Jar wished Sabi a good night also and when he closed his eyes, already heavy with sleep, he did not open them again until before dawn.  
  


To Be Continued . . .

  
  



	7. At First Appearances 7

  
  
When my first saw dem, my heart was fulla pity for da both of dem; nephu and unca. My knew da unca well, his name bein Djin Binks. Wesa met plenty mornings on occasional strolls thru da streets. My woud comie back from da bakery with pies an such for da chilren at de orphanage - Guds kno dey need more on der bones dan jus plain ol Nuna stew an porridge.   
  
Dat mornin, my met Djin agin at da las place my ever tot my'd see him. At da door of de orphanage, wit hes nephu. Hesa was given yung Ja Ja to da care of da city. My nevva askie hesan why he don it. My to dis day don know why. But knowin Djin, der had ta be a bombad good reeson. My coud see dat Djin luved da boyo by da way tears were streamin from hesan ize when hesa let Ja Ja go. Ja Ja was cryin a bittle, too. Not as much as Djin, but my guess da kiddo probly been cryin yike cawazy earlier on and now was on da path ta acceptin hes unca's choice.   
  
My watched as Djin signed da papers wit a tremblin han and gave Ja Ja a hug. Told hes ta be a good boyo an mind hesan new headmistress Berdi. Dat shesa woud be hes frien an protect his from da cold o winter an night. Djin was righto bout dat. My always spread ma wings over da chilren whos gotta be taken sanctuary here. Eider dey got no parens, or der parens abusive, or whatnot, my always be taken em in. Nebber too many. "So wat if tings get a bittle crowded? ", my tell da inspectors." My radder tings be crowded den chilren freezin on da streets, starvin an such. "  
  
My kent be a motha of ma own, bein wat dey call 'barren' an all. But my still gotsa heart, don my? Isa ken still luv. An as long as der be luv in ma heart, my not evva be refusin it ta anyone who be needin it . . . {Berdi Ba}  
  
  
  
Jar laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Not one ounce of filth hung from the beams. No dust drifted down and made him sneeze. Everything was so clean here. And cozy.   
  
Berdi Ba stepped softly around the room, tucking children in and wishing them good night. Her fingers touched Jar Jar's face the next moment and slid down to his arm, checking the new sling to make sure it was fastened comfortably.   
  
" Yous oke, kiddo?"   
  
Jar Jar nodded. Berdi pulled the sheets over him then moved to close the window shutters.   
  
Jar Jar closed his eyes, not knowing whether he should feel happy or sad. He had what seemed like a very good home now, with no one yelling or smacking him around or starving him when he got them mad. But he missed his Djin. He missed his uncle's stories, his occasional treats and gifts, funny jokes, warm hugs, goofy smile, and his smooth, rumbling voice. He thought about the clock he had been working on, it's chime being soundless. Now he'd never get to fix it and hear what the chime sounded like.   
  
Well, at least he'd get to see Djin again and Saba. Sabi had dropped by earlier for a few hours and promised to meet him again as soon as he got settled in. Probably the day after tomorrow, she had reluctantly told him. Unfortunately, they could not meet the next day, because of an unplanned meeting of the council. Anks was taking her with him, not wanting to leave his twelve-year-old daughter alone in a big house until past midnight.   
  
Jar Jar watched as Berdi blew out the candle and closed the door to the children's dorm room. His eyes closed and he began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
" NOOO!! Lemme go!! My hates yous, yousa stupid massanek loser! Put mesa down!!!" someone was screaming outside. Jar Jar sat up in alarm as he heard running footsteps down the stairs, then heard voices arguing outside. The other children knew something was up too because in a trice, all were out of bed and crowded around the windows, taking turns to peep out so Berdi didn't see them.  
  
Jar Jar stayed in his bed, trying to listen to what was going on outside.  
  
" My tellin yous, Madam, dis boyo beyongs in da jail. Nowere else! If mesa had my way, Isa be turnin his over to da jailkeeper right now!" snapped a harsh voice over the cries of someone struggling.  
  
" Let his go an tank yous for doin da right ting an taken his bek here. Dis is where hesa belongs, not a dungeon. Now if yousa bein excusin us, an have a good night, ser General Kroan."spoke Berdi, in clipped tones. Jar Jar heard steel in her voice. She was maxi-furious but hiding it well.  
  
Then the door to the front of the orphanage swung open and immediately, the children scrambled like spider roaches back into their beds, frantically adjusting their bedsheets to the way they were before and pretending to already be asleep. Jar Jar laid back down and heard footsteps coming up the stairs and someone crying.  
  
The door opened, letting the light in the hall shine into the room. Jar Jar closed his eyes at the brightness and turned his head to see who the commotion was all about.   
  
" Now yousan kent be runnin away no more. Dat Kroan jerko, hesa gonna mebbe hurt yous bombad somaday, mebbe worse den a few bruises nex time. Pleas, stay hersa wher it bein safe, keday?"  
  
" Yous don understanden! My motha want mesa! Shes luvs my! Evry time my tries ta visit hersa, dey trak my down an take my bek. Why? Why Berdi? " sobbed the boy, who appeared to be no younger than Jar Jar.  
  
" Oh, kiddo, my sowwy. My knos yous motha luvs you, but . . . da officials tink shesa settin a bad example for yous. Shesa . . . a . . ."  
  
The boy raised his silver eyes defiantly. " A witch? Dat wat yous tryin ta say? " he asked sharply. Berdi flinched. The boy's anger melted away into tears. Berdi sighed and knelt next to him.   
  
" My knows yous motha tis a good woman. An dat shesa luvs you. But not everyone be seein dat. Dey afraid. An dey more afraid dat somehow shesa gonna turn yous into a evil witch-boy or someting ridiculus like dat. Dat bein why dey don let yous see her. Promis my yous not gonna run way no more. Yousa turnin my into a bery old Gungan wit all dis worryin bout yous."  
  
This brought a small smile to the boy's face. " Yousa neber coud yook old, Miss Berdi. Yousa too purty ta yook old."  
  
" Ahh, ha ha ha! Lito, yous bombad charmer, yous! G'night, boyo. An keep on hopin dat somaday yous wish be comin tru. You be seein yur motha somaday, my jus knows it. As long as yousa believe. " With these last words, Berdi left the room, turning off the hall light and closing the door behind her.   
  
Jar Jar watched as Lito laid down and wearily pulled the covers up to his neck.  
  
" Hey, um, what yous name?" asked Jar Jar, hesitantly.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then, " Lito Fen. Who yousa?"  
  
" Ja Ja Binks. My new here. Jus be comie taday."  
  
" Oh. Why yousa comie here?"  
  
" Ma auntie wasn't um, bery nice ta my. So ma unca decided dis was best."   
  
" Huh. Hesa mebbe shoud get hesan's self a new wife."  
  
Jar Jar appeared shocked. He had never thought of that before and wondered if the thought had ever crossed Djin's mind before. Then as he reflected on it, he knew why Djin had avoided the temptation.  
  
" Nah, hesan gots a son. Name's Nuran."  
  
" Ah, my see. Bit a bad luck, huh, boyo? Hope Nuran bein nuttin yike da motha. "  
  
" Oie, don get my started on hersa, pleas." Jar Jar said, grimacing. Lito chuckled.  
  
" Dat bad, huh? Souns yike yous aunt be makin a good match for General Kroan. Dey *both* idjit twits, eh?"  
  
Jar Jar and Lito exchanged glances then began to laugh. They had to muffle their gleefulness in their blankets, for neither could stop. Everytime they nearly did, they looked at each other and begin laughing all over again.   
  
Finally, when they did stop laughing, it was because they both had succumbed to sleep.  
  


To Be Continued . . .


	8. At First Appearances 8

  
  
" Wakie up, dearie. It bein a new day."  
  
Jar Jar stirred as Berdi gently shook him awake. " Mmm, my gets up jus a bittle later, pleas?"  
  
" Sur, but ders braikfas downastairs."  
  
Jar Jar sat bolt upright. " Braikfas? Dat's it den, my awakie!"  
  
Berdi chuckled and walked down to the dining room as Jar Jar got dressed.  
  
" Heydo, Lito."  
  
" Hey, bombad mornin." Lito said, not very cheerily. Jar Jar could tell that Lito had not quite woken up yet.  
  
" Berdi, coul my *pleas* haf some heli-broth? My's beggin yous."  
  
" Ah, Lito, heli-broth bein for a-dults. If yous not used ta it, it be given yous headaches." reminded Berdi. Heli-broth was a caffeinated drink popular among the Gungans, sort of like coffee, except you could call it coffe-zilla.  
  
" Nevvamind den. My jus haf sometin wit shuga. Eeeeh, my needs ta wakie up." groaned Lito.  
  
" Yeah, don be fallin asleepy in yous ceri-al!" joked Jar Jar.  
  
" Ah ha ha, dat be bombad funny! Notta." muttered Lito, finishing his breakfast.   
  
Jar Jar shrugged. Some people were not morning people.   
  
When they were finished with breakfast, they were allowed outside to play. As soon as Berdi announced this, the kids whooped and ran through the door, chattering about which game to start or as for the older kids, like Jar Jar and Lito, where to go.  
  
Berdi took aside Lito, prior to him and Jar Jar walking out. " My needs yousan ta do my a favor, kay Lito?"  
  
Lito sighed, waiting for the lecture on not running away.   
  
" Be lookin out for Ja Ja. Hesa new here an don know all da rulz. Der be no prank-pullin, no mekkin too much nois an such cause people still bein asleep, an yousa know all da othas. "  
  
Lito nodded. " An mos importan, no breakin da curfew!!" Berdi's face grew worried as she quoted this rule. " My hear der be a weirdin monstair up der. Dey not be knowin wat 'tis. Yousan be cairful, keday?"  
  
" Yes, Miss Berdi." Lito turned to run out to the waiting Jar Jar.  
  
" Oh, an Lito!" called Berdi. Lito stopped. Here it be comen, he thought miserably. Shesa gonna scold.  
  
" Hav a bombad time!" said Berdi, grinning.   
  
Lito smiled to himself and ran to meet Jar Jar. Berdi was okeday.  
  
  
  
Lito and Jar Jar got to talking that day and Jar Jar learned exactly why Lito was forbidden to live with his mother.   
  
Lito was put in the orphanage because his mother was considered a witch. Her name was Zae Fen and by law, she was not permitted to see her son except behind a window with pulled drapes and was NEVER allowed to touch him.  
  
Superstition stated that should Lito look upon his mother's face or be touched by her, he'd be affected by her impurity and he himself would turn into a male witch, or warlock, and be a bane upon society like his mother. Never had Zae done anything to harm anyone, but she did have a power. A mysterious power that had allowed her to bear Lito without any help from a father. Zae had never been married or had any encounter known with Lito's father. The identity of Lito's father remained a riddle without an answer to all, including Lito himself.   
  
And because of this, the Gungans feared Zae. They feared her too much to banish her or attempt to kill her, should she put a curse on them all, but they not afraid to take her son away - figuring she'd not curse them if he was well taken care of and allowed to visit her on occasion. Even if it was a visit between the two that completely lacked visual or physical contact.  
  
Lito heard all about Jar Jar's troubles with his own family. At least Lito's mother loved him, but Jar Jar's parents were dead and the only person who cared for him in his family was an uncle held back by fear and threats of death should he get 'out of line' with his wife's will. The law that allowed this was corrupted, Lito knew, just like the law that separated him and his mother.  
  
Lito and Jar Jar were now bored with playing koyo ball, sort of like a Gungan version of hackey-sack. It was entertaining at first, but after about an half-hour of it, had gotten rather dull.  
  
" Welladay, now what yous wanna do? Eh? Koyo ball bein maxi-boring already and wesa still gots a few hours left til midday munchens." asked Lito, sitting down and resting his head on his knees. Jar Jar sat beside him.  
  
" Oh, my don know. Mebbe we coud --"  
  
" Ja Ja! Heyo, Ja Ja!!" called a girl's voice.  
  
Lito sat up sharply, and looked at Jar Jar puzzled.  
  
" Whosa dat, Ja?"  
  
A girl ran up to them, her haillu tied together behind her head and draping down her neck. She wore pants and a dark green tunic, complimenting her lighter green eyes.  
  
" Ja Ja, where yousa bin? Isa coudna find yousa at da orphanage so my yooked all over an - whosa yur frien?" " Dis bein Lito Fen. Lito, dis is Sabi Li." Lito's mouth had dropped open. " Ja Ja, yousa cawazy! Shesa gurl!!!" Jar Jar looked at him blankly. " Yesh, my knows dat. So wat?" Lito was flabbergasted. " Yoo hoos, is enybody in ders? Wesa kennot be playin wit a gurl!" Saba glared, vexed. " Don lissen ta his, Ja Ja. Hesa bein stupido." " My don wanna pway *dolly* wit any gurl. Howsa dat bein stupid?" Saba's mouth dropped open this time. " Yousa tink jus cuz mesa a gurl, dat my plays with *dollies*!? Whoasa der, wesa talkin yooooong time ago, boyo." " Oh, what yousa do now? Pway house?" Saba puffed up and looked about ready to explode. Jar Jar decided that he better do something before Lito found himself needing medical treatment.  
  
" Uh, Lito, twust my, shesa cool. Les jus all be friens now, okeday?" Saba was not appeased. She stared Lito straight in the boy's silver eyes. " My do not pway wit dollies, pway house, or pway wit sissy stuff. My has had to put up wit actin yike a purfect little lady aroun otha Gungan officials for quite awhiles now, an my sick of it. En otha words, my donna need ta act yike a purfect little lady aroun *yous* which be meanin dat my coud kick yousa butt ta de otha side of Naboo anytimaday!!! Got dat?!"  
  
Lito nodded slowly, his eyes round, and edged a little away from Saba. Jar Jar tried to keep from snickering.  
  
Saba relaxed. " Gooden. So whatcha wanna do?"   
  
This of course brought them back to their earlier problem: boredom.  
  
" Wanna go above de wata?" asked Lito. He was curious about the monster that Berdi had mentioned earlier.   
  
Jar Jar and Saba exchanged glances, remembering their last experience in the marsh around Lake Paonga.  
  
" My don kno, Lito. Der be a weirdin ting up der. "  
  
Lito shrugged. " My kno. Yet's goen see wat 'tis. "  
  
The look Jar Jar and Saba gave each other next was a look of pure horror.   
  
" No no! Nonono!!" they both shouted unanimously,waving their hands. Lito was bemused.  
  
" Yousa two ascared? Ha! Der be nuttin up ders, sillies! But yet's go upan preten! Dat be bombad funner den sittin aroun heres, eh?" argued Lito.  
  
" Lito, dat weirdin ting is real! Sabi an my both nearly got munched! Twas turrible!!"  
  
" Rilly? Bombad! My wanna see it!"  
  
" Oh sur, as yong as it don be seein *yous*." said Saba, sarcastically.  
  
" Keday, den, yet's go!" In a flash, Lito was up and running toward the nearest bubble exit.   
  
" Nosa! Waitaminut! My not be meanin dat's fer real!!! Oie! Lito, comie bek!! Comen Ja Ja, wesa gotsa go afta his!"  
  
" But Sabi --" argued Jar Jar, but Saba had already slipped out of the bubble's exit. Swimming not too far ahead was Lito. Sabi turned around in the water and beckoned for Jar Jar to follow. Then she swirled back and continued to swim to the surface.   
  
" Faboo, jus faboo." groaned Jar Jar, and followed after them.   
  
  
  
" Bombad, Lito, yousa jus draggen us up here weir dere's a monstair lurkin bout somplace. Isa *not* gonna be somting elses' midday munchens!"  
  
" Hush up, Ja Ja. Tis da middle of da day. Monstairs comie out wen tis dark." said Lito.  
  
" Not dis one. Dis ting tried ta mek a meel outta us jus befer sunset. Itsa day an nite creatur mos likie -- aaahaahhhhhaaaa!! " Jar Jar screamed and stumbled back. " Yook! Yookie der! See wat my tellin yous!" Jar Jar clapped his hands over his eyes, shivering piteously as Lito and Sabi took in the gruesome sight Jar Jar had first discovered.   
  
A full grown Nuna was torn asunder, it's entrails spilled everywhere on the ground. Tracks surrounded it and from one glance, anyone could tell that the tracks were made by one animal.   
  
Never had an animal been so mutilated before. The most frightening thing about it was, little meat had been eaten. Perhaps the creature who had done this was saving it for later meals. Or maybe had done this for it's own amusment.  
  
Saba stiffened suddenly. The creature might be coming back to the kill - maybe any minute - and if it could do this to a Nuna which was notably bigger than each of them . . .   
  
" Um, my tinks wesa betta be gettin out of heres . . . " Saba said. She and the others turned to leave. And found to their horror that it was much too late.   
  


To Be Continued . . . 


	9. At First Appearances 9 & 10

  
  
A young girl with gray-green skin and golden-brown eyes was curious. She stepped toward the bubble that separated the water from the city. She watched as the three other children - one of them her friend, Sabi - swam to the surface, one by one. The last had seemed the most reluctant. She wanted to know where they were going. It looked like an adventure - not many of those possible in the boring main sector of Otah Gunga. She waited until they were out of sight, then began her own journey after them.   
  
  
  
Saba swallowed hard. Beside her, Jar Jar's breath was coming in short hard gasps. He was terrified. Saba cursed herself. Jar Jar didn't have to come. She shouldn't have asked him to. What sort of friend was she to put him in danger so many times?   
  
The creature chuffed and Saba was pulled from her thoughts of guilt to the dire situation at hand.   
  
Jar Jar was shivering from fright. She put her arms around him, hugging him close, but not once taking her eyes off of the hideous beast in front of them.   
  
It was staring at *her*. Not Lito, not Jar Jar, but at Saba, and her alone. A shiver tingled up her own spine as Saba thought of the possiblity that this thing was trained to bring a certain person down. That it was no accident for this creature to be on Naboo. But who would want to --   
  
The creature lunged without warning. Saba stumbled back and had Lito not pulled her sharply to the side, it would have pinned her to the ground and then . . . not even the Gods could have helped her then.  
  
Jar Jar scrambled to Saba and Lito's side as their attacker stalked around them, biding its time.   
  
" Wat wesa gonna do?" he whispered, shakily.   
  
" Wesa tink of someting, Ja Ja," said Lito, helping Saba to her feet. " My sowwy. My got yous all inta dis."   
  
" Yousa couldna known da monstair rilly be here. Yook, itsa gonna attek agin. Be reday." hissed Saba in a warning voice.   
  
A scream sliced through the silence of the forest. The creature spun about, as startled as its intended prey. Saba and the others looked for the source of the cry and were horrified to see a young girl less than a bound away from the monstrous beast.   
  
"REBA!!!" Saba screamed, recognizing the girl. "Don move!" she was about to yell, but it was too late. Reba Namos was running as fast as she could into the shades and through the dark fens of the swamp.   
  
The creature was still an animal, no matter how well it had been trained if trained at all. So of course, the prospect of running prey was no exception to its instincts. With a howl of glee, the creature took off in pursuit of Reba.   
  
" Demn!" Saba cursed, running after the creature.   
  
" Sabi wait!!!" cried Jar Jar. He and Lito ran to catch up with her.  
  
" Wesa gots ta do someting!!" Saba yelled over her shoulder. " Even if itsa means wesan gotsa get rid of dis ting once an for all!!"  
  
" Why do yous keep sayin *wesa*?!" Lito would have yelled, if he had not already been out of breath.   
  
  
  
Reba panted and swallowed dryly as she ran from the pursuing creature. She was afraid she would trip and fall over a root or stone, but also afraid to slow down so she could be more careful. Not once did she dare to look over her shoulder.  
  
Sunlight . . . there was sunlight ahead which signified the end of the swamp into flat land. She'd have nothing here to hide behind, so she resolved to keep running until she found someplace high - a large rock or tree maybe. Instead, she found a sheer cliff.   
  
Reba yelped and skidded to a stop. Her feet slid in the slippery moss, sending her even closer to the drop. Catlike, she twisted and fell to all fours to stop her fall. Reba gulped as her legs dangled in air over a fifty-foot drop to the ground below. She crawled closer to land. It was then she noticed that the creature was no longer following her.  
  
  
  
Lito wiped sweat off his brow as he continued to run after Saba. He felt strange -- he was tired, yet full of some vibrant energy. Thoughts of his mother kept filling his mind - thoughts of her magic. Magic. Everytime he thought the word in his head, the blood in his veins tingled sharply and thrummed in his ears. It was a part of his mother and maybe his father. It might be a part of him, too.  
  
A feeling, edged with sudden nausea, stirred in the pit of his stomach. Evil . . . he sensed a horrible evil about. Something was certainly not in order. This creature . . . it wasn't the creature that caused the sudden discomfort. It was something far worse than that . . .   
  
" Oh pleas, oh pleas, don be too late!!" Saba prayed silently as she ran. Lito and Jar Jar were right behind her, trying their best to keep up.   
  
Jar Jar tripped suddenly on an out growing root, and fell on Saba, knocking her down as well. Too close behind them to stop and distracted by his thoughts, Lito stumbled and fell on top of Sabi and Jar Jar.  
  
"Ow! Ouches!! Getoff!" grumbled Jar Jar. His arm, still healing, hurt like fire. Lito hurriedly got up. Saba wriggled out from the pile and noticed that they were three feet from the brink of a cliff.   
  
" Eep." Saba squeaked. It was a good thing Jar Jar had tripped when he did. At the speed they had all been running, they would certainly have overlooked the well-hidden and unexpected fifty-foot drop.  
  
" Reba? Oh ma Guds, REBA!!?? Where are yous!?" called Saba, worried sick. They had followed the creature's trail as best as they could. Could Reba have taken a sudden turn?   
  
" Heyo! Sabi!!" yelled a voice.  
  
" Reba!! Where are yous?!"  
  
" Up here inna tree! Da creature not be followin mesa da whole way heres, but my taught me should climb up heres jus in case it comebackie."  
  
" Ooh, den stay up der. It yookin fer us, probly. " answered Jar Jar.  
  
" Watcha gonna do? Jus stan der? Comie up, guys!! It gonna munch yous all!! " yelled Reba, worried.  
  
" Yah, we betta comie up. Ja Ja, yous go first. Yous gonna haf some trubble climbin wit dat arm o yurs." advised Lito. Saba and Lito went toward the cliff to gather rocks in case they would need them to repel any attacks. Jar Jar had scarcely climbed to the top before it appeared. It stood before them, eyes glittering, jagged teeth pulled back in what seemed like a smirk and pincers clicking. Lito tried to force himself to show no fear. Something about this creature scared him more deeply than anything else. Not because it was going to eat them if it got the chance . . . something else . . .   
  
Saba too, was unsettled. The creature had them with their backs to the drop. Their death would be quite unpleasant either way.   
  
Suddenly, Saba noticed something that unsettled her even more. Where she and Jar Jar had put out its eyes just two nights ago with jute nuts, there were no scars. Saba clearly remembered blood streaming from them. And now its eyes were not even crusted with dry blood. Surely, there should be some remaining side-effects from its injury. Unless . . .  
  
A growl came from the creature . . . and an answering growl came back.   
  
" Ohhh, no." Lito groaned. As if one wasn't bad enough, a second creature stepped out of the swamp to join the first. This one had been the one Saba and Jar Jar had encountered, for its fur was matted with blood and its eyes were seemingly swollen.  
  
" Ssss . . . lets kill her now." hissed the second one." And be done with it." " Don't be in such a rush, brother . . . I want to enjoy this." Lito shivered and dropped to his knees. Their voices were poison to hear.   
  
Saba watched with concern. " Lito, yous musn't be ascared of dem! Dey ken sense it. Pleas, Lito!"  
  
Lito stared at her in shock. Either she couldn't hear them or he was going mad. A dry chuckle snapped his attention back to the creatures.  
  
" The boy understands us. How intriguing . . . "   
  
" What do yous wan wit Saba Li? Why yous wanna kill hers?"   
  
" Why should you care, boy? All we want is her. You and your friends will live. But she dies. "  
  
Lito snarled. " My care cuz shesa ma frien an my bein da one dat got hersa inta dis. "  
  
" You got her into nothing. She was always our prey. And until she is dead, she always will be. The prey of us and our Lord ---." the second creature's words were cut off by a sharp nip from the other.  
  
" Fool! Be silent, brother, else you give the game away. Master can always find replacements for us . . . "  
  
" Yousa ken go bek to yous Masta, whos evva he is. But my not lettin yous hurt Saba."  
  
Saba got chills up her spine. What on earth was Lito talking about? Why was Lito able to communicate with these creatures? Jar Jar and Reba, too, were puzzled. They watched on, unsure of what to do or what was going on.  
  
" You're going to try and stop us?" hissed the first, a slight hint of amusement to his tone.  
  
" He has power, brother, beware . . . " the second creature left off with a yelp as his brother attacked him.   
  
" Be silent! He knows not, so he can *do* naught. And we are going to keep it that way."  
  
Lito's silver eyes widened. His blood seemed to be boiling within him and it felt like tiny needles were entering and leaving his skin. He noticed Saba staring at him and wondered why. When he looked at his hands, he noticed that they were glowing. His whole *body* was glowing - including, he found out later, his eyes.  
  
" Now look what you've done, you idiot! Now! Attack her now!!!" shrieked the first, and like a demon, he lunged for Saba. Saba gasped, and in trying to get away, misstepped. Her foot slid in the moss and she fell from the cliff's edge. She managed to grab ahold of the rocky formation, and clung there for dear life.   
  
" Sabi, no!!" cried Jar Jar, and began to climb down from the tree. Reba followed after.  
  
The first creature loomed above Saba as she struggled to keep from falling. " This is no worthy death for you, daughter of Anks," it chuffed, as if amused. " You deserve to be shredded and made into a proper meal. "  
  
Without quite knowing what he was doing, Lito shot out his hand and pointed at Saba's antagonist. A blast of energy shot it five feet into the distance. Howling in maddened pain, it danced in blind agony, bolts of electricity frying every odd nerve in its body until the creature lay in a lump of smoldering fur.  
  
Its brother had turned its sights toward Jar Jar who had lighted on the ground to help Saba and Lito. Its teeth were sunken into the bandages of Jar's injured arm and working their way toward his flesh. Jar Jar cried out in pain as his arm was roughly yanked from side to side as the creature attempted to force its teeth deeper into it. The rest of him was pinned to the ground and it was his arm that had blocked the beast's first attempt to tear his throat.   
  
Lito took care of that one as he had the other while Reba pulled Saba to safety. Lito helped Jar Jar sit up and took a look at the damage done to Jar Jar's arm. A few minor scratches from the creature's claws showed through rips in Jar Jar's shirt. But the cast and bandages were growing crimson from blood. The creature had managed to pierce Jar's flesh after all.  
  
Saba had scratches as well. She had also been nicked by a claw across her face under her eye while clinging to the cliffside. The cut was narrow, but left streaks of blood down to her mouth. Aside from that, they were exhausted, adrenaline all used up. And the sun was setting. Reba opened the bandages on Jar Jar's arm and dabbed at the blood while Lito sat before Saba.   
  
" Um, here, let my try someting."  
  
Lito put his hands on her face. He looked at the wound and the familiar blood- tingling filled his body this time, much gentler since he was dealing with healing rather than fighting. Energy flowed out of the fingers that were on her cut and sealed the wound with new flesh.  
  
" Lito, how . . . how did yous do it?"  
  
" My don know," Lito mumbled and got up to sit next to Jar Jar. Saba bit her tongue. She would not question Lito anymore about it. However he had done it, he had saved her life -- all of their lives. That was the only important thing.   
  
" Here, Ja Ja, give my yous arm." Lito said. Jar Jar winced as he straightened his arm out to rest in Lito's lap.   
  
" Eeehhh, dat ting hurt yous prettymuch bombad."   
  
Saba leaned over to inspect it. The wounds were not deep, only nicks in the first layer of Jar Jar's skin. " Don yook too bad."   
  
" Nosa, Sabi, feel da bone. It yanked him aroun ayot. Gotsa be resetted. But mebbe my ken . . . " Lito's eyes flashed light again and as he touched Jar Jar's injury, circlets of energy surrounded his healing arm. Jar Jar yelped because it hurt a little, and squirmed. Saba put her hands on his shoulders and whispered to him to keep still.   
  
Lito finished when Jar Jar's arm was back on the path to healing. He did not know how to mend bones completely, and feared he'd make things worse if he tried.   
  
Shakily, he got to his feet. " Come on, Ja Ja. Lets go home. Oh, nosa. Da sun's set. Wesa gonna be in yots of trubble if wesan don get movin."  
  
Saba put a hand on Lito's shoulder. " Yous tired. Mebbe yous rest a bit, eh? "   
  
" No, Sabi, it be gettin dark soon. Isa bein fine." The children walked for an hour through the swamp. It soon began to get dark. When they reached the bank of Lake Paonga, Lito's knees suddenly sagged and he fell to the ground in a faint.   
  
" Lito!" cried Saba, kneeling next to him. Lito moaned softly and closed his eyes. Saba shook him, vainly attempting to wake him up.  
  
" Hesa mus be drained from da mag--" started Reba.  
  
" Hsss, quiet," hissed Jar Jar, nudging Reba in the side. They had company.   
  
Mounted warriors glowered at the children from atop their kaadus. " An wat yous be doin above da wata, hmmmm?" asked one of them, whom Jar Jar recongnized as Tarpals.   
  
Jar Jar, Saba, and Reba all began explaining at once. Tarpals gestured them all to silence. He obviously didn't believe them. Of course the children could drag the warriors back to see the creatures' bodies, but they feared it would give away Lito's secret.   
  
" Yous all in trubble enough whichever way. Comen wit us. An wat be rong wit hesan?" Tarpals asked, pointing at the comatose Lito.  
  
The children looked at each other in bewilderment. They had been given no time to work out a believable explanation.   
  
Luckily, they didn't have to. Tarpals noticed dried blood on Saba's face and on Jar Jar's arm sling and bandages. He stiffened in concern " Wat happen ta yous? Nevvamind. Yousan all goen ta her fatha." he said, pointing at Saba. " Yous explain ta his. Gen! " he snapped his fingers at the warrior named Gen. " Take dis boyo to Anks as well. You chilren, follow da both of us to da city. My go an get Len Donte ta comie ova ta da Anks' bubble. Hesan tek care of yous wounds der."  
  
As they waded into the water, each exchanged meaningful glances, making a silent vow to speak nothing of Lito's gift to anyone. It was a secret that was more harmful told than guarded.   
  


##### To Be Continued . . . 

  
  


  
  
Isa dinna know waat ta tink. Deysa wer all turrified. Couldna mek sense outta any of dem. Saba was tremblin . . . my held her and my coud feel her shiverin yike cawazy. Den der was a boyo whosa unconsis - Lito, twas hesan name. Hesa waz fuin, Len assured my. Jus tired out. Ja Ja's arm an Saba-Li's face . . . blood allova. But Len foun no ouches. Confusin. Bery. My was so bery ascared for dem.  
  
Welladay, Isa taut da best ting dey needed twas som restin. Ja Ja curled up on da guest bed 'side Lito, and Reba curled on anudder bed. Sabi stayed an slept on me lap. Woudn' go an sleep by hersef or anyone but my. Dat was okeday wit my . . . my coud understan why shesa so ascared. Finally, shesa fell asleep. I dinna put hersa in de otha bed jus yet . . . jus held hersa for awhiles . . . dis was not me Sabi. Shesa so brave . . . an dat nite - shesa was jus like a wee little one bein ascared from a badden dream. Shesa probably kem from a badden dream, from wat she spokie about da creturs attekin dem. Gave my chills up me spine ta hear hersa jus goin on about dem and how dey seemed to hav jus wanted *hersa*. . . like someboyo was out ta get hersa . . . or mebbe da both of us . . . {from the thoughts of Rep Anks}  
  
  
  
Zae Fen looked out upon the street through her veiled windows. She could not see that much was happening. How she missed her son . . . They had taken him when he was only an infant in her arms. A witch they called her. She had revealed her powers when helping a Gungan who had been crushed in the ribs by a frightened kaadu's powerful kick. She had healed him . . . and how they all repaid her. By casting stones and spittle.  
  
Sometimes a voice deep within her head said that she should curse them for their ignorance and fears. For their sensless cruelty when they allowed their children to chant insults outside of her windows, rip apart her garden, and throw stones and rotten scraps of food at her house.   
  
One night, while gathering her food above the water . . . alone . . . she had met a blessed and mysterious stranger. His eyes were silver as the stars above and his skin . . . all she remembered was a silohuette and shining twin stars for eyes. He showed her kindness without a word . . . made her feel loved without a kiss . . . embraced her without a gesture . . . and when she woke - it was as if from a dream, save she had brought something with her - a baby growing within her stomach.   
  
At first she was scared . . . she hadn't known this man. The officials found out, were justly horrified, and declared that the baby be killed upon birth if not sooner.  
  
Zae remembered getting down upon her knees and begging. Crying. She said that she'd do anything if they would allow the baby to live. Boss Nass turned to his advisor and they spoke in hushed tones for ten long minutes . . . they seemed like days, months, years. It was declared that the child would live. But Boss Nass insisted that Zae not raise him. The baby would stay with her until it was old enough to walk, then would be immediately taken to the orphanage, visiting her whenever they deemed appropriate, but through a veiled window. A cursed veil that Zae would like to rip down and burn, save for when the children came to taunt and throw things. She didn't want them to see her face. Not if her son couldn't.  
  
Ah yes . . . Lito. Today was his thirteenth birthday. And she had a very special gift planned for him. She had been saving her power up just for this purpose. Her gift would tell him the things he had been denied knowledge of during the supervised visits. That he had a power. She had felt it even when he was still in her belly. She knew that he was very special. And because of this, she had gotten down upon her knees before Boss Nass and implored him without a scrap of dignity to preserve the life of her child.  
  
The gift needed a body. It needed to be hard; sturdy; durable. Should someone discover it, Gods forbid, and try to smash it, her gift would have no form and be of no use to Lito. Crystal, glass, wood, all these things were too weak to house her gift. She needed something else . . .   
  
Without warning, a stone sailed through the veil and hit Zae hard in the chest. She gave a small cry of pain and jumped away from the window. The familiar chanting started again and more stones shot forward.  
  
" Oh please, please, make them go away," Zae begged anyone who cared to listen, putting a hand to her chest where it still stung.  
  
  
  
Jar Jar walked the street, alone. Reba was playing koyo ball, Lito was still resting - forbidden to go out by an worrying Berdi Ba. His secret was still unkown. The children had kept to their vow of silence. Neither Len or Anks had been too questioning, but they were a little suspicious.  
  
Saba was refusing to leave her father's side. She had told Jar Jar taht no way was she going to leave him unprotected. She had a feeling those creatures had been after her and she feared whatever or whoever had sent them after her had a vendetta to kill her father also.   
  
Shouting suddenly distracted him, and he ran ahead to see what all the commotion was about.   
  
" Witcha! Witcha! Cast a badden spell! May da Guds curse yous, an sen yous ta hell!! " was being shouted over and over again at a house. Jar Jar was shocked as rocks and other objects were thrown with full force through the window and at the house.   
  
He suddenly stiffened as he realized that this must be Lito's mother they were yelling such rude things at. And to top it all off, he recognized one of the taunters as none other than Nuran Binks.  
  
Jar Jar's fists clenched as he watched Nuran prepare to throw a dirt clod at Zae's house. Nuran had a big stupid smile plastered all over his fat face, proud of himself for picking on a woman who had never harmed him in her lifetime. Nuran stretched his arm back, and aimed for the window.   
  
Angry, Jar Jar lunged at Nuran and swiftly grabbed the clod out of the boy's pudgy hand. " Stoppit, yous stupido idjit, Nuran!!" Jar Jar yelled. Nuran appeared momentarily struck dumb by the fact his cousin was actually talking back to him, something that never happened when Valei still had control over Jar Jar. But he was not in this condition for long.  
  
" Wat? Yous defendin a witch, Ja Ja?" Nuran simpered, nastily.  
  
" Shesa bein no 'witch'," growled Jar Jar.  
  
Nuran's smirked. He turned back to taunting Zae. " Witcha witcha! Cast a badden sp --- belellaach!!!!!" Nuran suddenly found himself munching on dirt clod.  
  
Furious and spitting, Nuran looked darkly around for Jar Jar, who was halfway down the street already, fairly fleeing for his life.   
  
" Isa gonna get yous Ja Ja!!" howled Nuran, racing after the fleeing Gungan as fast as his fat little legs could carry him. Needless to say, Jar Jar outran him quite easily.  
  
The other children, thinking a witch-protector was more suitable entertainment to torment, gleefully ran after Jar Jar, leaving Zae alone.  
  
  
  
Jar Jar panted, out of breath. He had lost his pursuers. *Finally*.   
  
The wagon he had darted behind had served as ample protection, but he knew he had probably made himself future enemies. *Great*. Now instead of getting beat up by his aunt, he could get beaten up by a bunch of rude kids. " Wude, of dem, turribly wude. Deysa gots no honor, no dignaty. Deysa all massaneks!" Jar Jar muttered to himself, as he brushed dust off his clothes from crouching on the ground behind the wagon.  
  
Jar Jar started back from where he had came. He felt he needed to make sure Zae was allright. It was the least he could do for Lito.   
  
  
  
Zae turned from the window and began to clean up the dirt and stones the children thrown into her house; something she did almost everyday. The stone-throwers had left off their distasteful hobby much sooner than usual. And she smiled, because she knew why.   
  
" Heyo der! Um, Miss Fen?" called a sweet voice.  
  
Zae looked out and squinted through the thin black veil over her window.   
  
" Ah, it's you. What's your name?" she asked, in a soft voice. Jar Jar was astonished. She spoke differently from the other Gungans. Like one of the Naboo. Confused, he opened his mouth to ask why this was so.  
  
" Wondering why I talk dis way, aye? Well, I will tell you. Nothing but books have kept me company nearly all my life. Mainly, the books I read are written by the Naboo. And by reading them so much, I've adopted their way of speaking more naturally then de other Gungans. You understand, eh, my boyo?"  
  
" Y-yah. Meesa bein Ja Ja Binks. An yous bein Lito's motha, righto?"  
  
Zae's eyes widened in surprise and her face beamed. " You know my Lito? "  
  
" Yah, wesa maxi-good friens, yah! Oooh . . . der be somting secret my tinks yous shoud know . . . hesan is bein yur son, so it bein fine ta tells you."  
  
Behind the veil, Jar Jar could see Zae's face tense as they moved as close as possible so Jar Jar could whisper without being overheard.  
  
" Hesa bein a witch boyo - an - an my means witch boyo in a gooden way. No offense ment der, rilly."  
  
Zae nodded understanding. Jar Jar did not mean the word 'witch' to be the curse it was when directed at her. Right now, it simply meant 'one who is capable of sorcery'.   
  
" Tell me everything." said Zae.  
  
  
  
" Shoosh now, Nuran. Let mumsy mek it all betta." cooed Valei, as Nuran continued to bawl his eyes out. Djinn groaned miserably.  
  
" Nuran, son, tis not da end o da world. Ja Ja waz right ta stop yous from throwin dirt at a Lady Fen's house. Yous got jus wat yous daserved, meetinks." Djinn scolded at Nuran who was busily spitting remaining dirt-clod into a basin.   
  
" Whosa side be yous on?!! Yur son jus got hesan mout cwammed wit yicky stuff by dat delinquet nephu o yurs an all yous ken do is say dat Ja Ja was right?!! Yous oughta find his and straighten dat boyo out!! Or so hep mesa --"  
  
" Yousa gonna do nuttin ta Ja Ja, an if yous evan tries it, Isa gonna . . . Isa gonna . . ." In vain, Djinn tried to think of what he would do, and finally gave up. Valei snorted.  
  
" Gonna wat? Turn youself in?" Valei snapped, then thought this was hysterical and began to laugh shrilly.  
  
Djinn grumbled under his breath and walked out of the kitchen. Behind him, he could hear Nuran demanding a sweet to get the dirt-taste out of his mouth and Valei opening cupboards and drawers in search of one. He sighed and rested on a few pillows. Jar Jar had been right to stop Nuran. Djinn loved his son and his wife, but he wished they were kinder and more thoughtful of other people rather than just themselves. Valei was raising Nuran to care only for himself. Djinn tried to teach the boy to be unselfish, but Valei kept spoiling him, giving Nuran everything he desired, and teaching him that in life, one could do whatever they wanted without consequence. Rrrong!  
  
Jar Jar was a sweet kid. Certainly unspoiled, thanks to his aunt, and kindhearted. If Jar Jar had one fault, it was that he was a little clumsy. Just a little. Sometimes, while cleaning the house, he had broken a lamp or a trinket of some sort. Because he suffered countless times the wrath of Valei's hands for his mistakes, Jar was constantly nervous about being asked to handle something or being around delicate things. The poor kid had lost some of the faith in himself. But maybe now he was gaining it back. It had taken guts to stand up to Nuran and a whole bunch of kids. Especially when the former had bullied Jar Jar a good deal in his early life.  
  
Djinn had done the right thing by putting Jar Jar in the orphanage. But as right as it was, Djinn still missed his nephew terribly.  
  
  
  
" Oh my Gods, I can't believe it! My baby's growing up . . ." Zae wiped her eyes with her sleeves, overcome. " He's allright now, right?"   
  
" Yah, hesa fuine. Don worry bout his. Jus restin in hes bed. Well, howja tink wes coud hep his? My's worried dat somebody coud-"   
  
" No-one will find out. " Zae finished his thought. " And because he's discovered his magic so quickly, he needs my gift soon. It will teach him to harness and hide his power from others to protect himself. But . . . my gift has no body. Jar Jar . . . may I ask your help?"  
  
" Sur, " said Jar Jar. Yet he wondered how on Naboo he could help with something he barely understood.  
  
" Do you know of anything that coud host a spirit of magic? It must be harder than wood, stronger than glass or crystal, and more flexible than stone."  
  
Jar Jar thought for a moment. Metal . . . " Heysa! What's about metal?"  
  
Zae's eyes lit up hopefully. " Dat was a possibility I went over. Problem is, it's rare and I can't get out of the house to buy some."   
  
Jar Jar knew where he could get some. Where he still kept odd scraps and unfinished inventions . . . . at Aunt Valei's house.   
  
" Uh, Zae, my knows where mesa ken get a body for yous gift tingie." said Jar Jar, uncomfortably.  
  
" And you don't look too happy about it. Is it somewhere you don't want to be?" Jar nodded, then shrugged. He was confident he could sneak in and sneak out like Saba had done when she came to visit him. There would be no danger.   
  
" Then don't go. Please, don't put yourself in harm's way. "  
  
" Nah, nah, tis okeday. Isa be swift an sur an get outta der quik. My promis." " All-allright. If you really want to do this, be back here before the sun sets. If not, I completely understand. Thank you. "  
  
Jar Jar smiled bravely and told Zae that he'd be there. After all, there was nothing to worry about, was there?  
  


##### To Be Continued . . .


	10. At First Appearances 11 & 12

  
  
The twelve year old cursed softly as what sounded like every floorboard in the house groaned and squeaked under the weight of his foot.   
  
He shined his lantern about and tiptoed around his room looking for his box of half-finished and half-dissembled inventions. He was hoping fervently that Valei had not thrown it out when as luck would have it, he tripped over them. Jar Jar gasped and caught himself as he fell against the bed. He crouched and gulped in the darkness, listening for any signs that his noisy entrance had been heard.  
  
Everything was silent. Jar Jar chose to take that as a good sign. He lifted the lid of the box and held his lantern over its contents.  
  
Let's see now . . . there was the clock he had been unable to finish when he had lost two gears between the crack of a floorboard. Then there was part of an electropole . . . Gods knew *what* invention could be made from that. Broken links of jewelry, snatches from kaadu bridles, odds and ends from various pieces of machinery, a ball of metal that resembled an egg . . . Jar Jar brightened up a little. Now this was maybe more along the lines of what he was looking for.  
  
The device had once been a kitchen appliance used for making juice from fruit found above the water. The fruit that Gungans ate usually had hard skin and a soft and sweet exterior. The juicer's blades had long since been dull from grinding through the tough exterior to get to the yummy stuff inside. Right now, it was merely an egg-shaped hunk of metal that twisted open to reveal a hollow inside save for the dull blades. Feeling that he should modify the metal egg a little, Jar Jar tinkered around with the juicer, taking the useless blades out among any other unecessary attachments. Involved with this task, he failed to hear footsteps coming up the stairs until its was too late . . .  
  
Jar Jar snapped to attention when the footsteps reached the last ten steps to the unlocked door of his room. Thinking fast, he jammed the lid on the box, blew out the lantern, stuffed the egg-shaped juicer and the extinguished lantern under the bed, and crawled under after them. Just in time.  
  
" Isa swer, my heard someting." muttered Valei, glaring suspiciously around the room. Jar Jar shivered like a leaf in the wind in his hiding spot.  
  
Valei walked out and closed the door. Jar Jar panted and quietly slid out from his hiding place. He picked the lantern and the metal egg up and snuck to the window.   
  
The door barreled open just when Jar Jar had one leg over the windowsill and was bringing his other leg around to get onto the roof and make his getaway. A hand grabbed him by the haillu and dragged him backwards, hard. Jar Jar yelped in pain and terror and dropped the lantern and his prize. The lantern rolled down the roof and smashed into glass splinters on the ground below, but the metal egg rolled into a groove formed on the roof of the house and stayed there safely. But that was the least of his problems.   
  
" Well, well, well, wesa gots ourselfs a famly reunion, eh? Comen inside to yous home, Ja Ja. An dis time, yous not goin anywheres, Djinn or no Djinn. Comon!" snarled his aunt and giving his haillu another painful yank, forced Jar Jar away from the window and back into the house.   
  
  
  
Something was not right. Lito could feel it. Someone was in desperate trouble. Lito sat bolt upright in bed and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what was giving him these strange feelings. Color swam within his eyelids and took the form of pictures . . . Lito gasped and his eyes snapped open. This was getting very weird. Curious, he closed his eyes and tried again to see what was wrong.   
  
A figure huddled miserably on a chair, with another, seemingly mad, yelled at the first. The pictures came into focus and Lito recognized Jar Jar as the distressed-looking prisoner in the chair. Another figure came to sit next to him and put its arms around Jar Jar, seemingly to protect him. These two people, the one yelling, and Jar Jar's ally, were not familiar to Lito. But from Jar Jar's description they must be no other than Djinn and Valei -- Djinn of course, being the nicer one.  
  
As the vision became clearer, Lito was also able to 'hear' their voices. Part of him was bewildered by this sudden and uncanny capability, but another part accepted it as who he was. Lito listened and watched as the vision unfolded and wondered bleakly what he could do to help his friend.   
  
  
  
" Ja Ja is goin bek ta da orphanage da first ting in da mornin! Dat's da las my wants ta hear of it!" growled Djinn, his hands trembling on Jar Jar's shoulders.  
  
" If yous wanna live da rest of yous life in da jell!"   
  
" Isa don care wat yous do ta my, yous not gonna keep Ja Ja here."   
  
" Ja Ja, yous don want nuttin bad ta happin ta yous unca, right, dearie?" purred Valei, putting a hand on Jar Jar's cheek. Jar Jar flinched away.  
  
" No! Nuttin bombad yousa be doin ta Djinn!"  
  
" Good, dat means yous agrees ta stay." declared Valei.  
  
" Isa *not* stayin here."  
  
" Den Djinn goes to da dungeon."   
  
" Yousa wouldn' send his ta jell if my goen bek to da orphanage! Den where would yous be? Yousa need his! Cuz *yousa* too lazy ta get yur own job!" yelled Jar Jar.  
  
Djinn's eyes widened as he too realized this. Valei managed to snarl and smile at the same time. " No, Ja Ja. Dat's not da way it works. Isa not gotta get a job if Djinn goes ta jell. My gots papers dat prove yous fatha's money was na used for takin care o yous. An dat's pretty illegal stuff, eh? Isa gots ta key ta da chest o dose papers, righ here hangin 'roun me neck. All my gots ta do is go ta da officials an hand dem all in. As his wife, *my* gets all his possessions. *And* da house. *And* hesan money. Eitha way, Isa ken't lose."  
  
Jar Jar bowed his head in defeat. " Meesa. . . meesa stay, den." he said meekly.  
  
" Ja Ja, no!" cried Djinn. " Don give in ta hers!"  
  
" Shutten up." growled Valei, grabbing Jar's arm and dragging him up the stairs to his room. " My be stayin wit yous tanight, ta mek sur yous don try anyting funny."  
  
  
  
Lito opened his eyes. He had to do something. Berdi Ba was in the other room and he had snuck out before. It would be a piece of cake. Especially if he found out he could turn invisible sometime during his getaway . . . Then to find Saba. She knew the way to Jar Jar's house, whereas Lito did not.   
  
  
  
Reba watched from her bed as Lito got up as silently as a shadow and stuffed pillows under the sheets to make it look as if he were still sleeping there. She fought a smile. It was an age-old trick and he knew it well.  
  
She wondered what was going on. When was Lito ever going to learn that he could not leave her out of these type of things? What if he needed her help and Reba wasn't there to give it to him due to being stubborn and trying to do it all himself? That boyo drove her cawazy sometimes . . .  
  
Reba waited for his shadow to melt down the hall to the door leading outside before she followed him.  
  
  
  
Stones clattered against the windowpane. Saba opened her eyes, woken from a dream that was turning most unpleasant. She wished so desperately to forget the creatures that had hunted her . . . they haunted her fears, her dreams, her midday thoughts. Their hideous phantom faces kept her from looking out the window at night.  
  
Another stone clacked against the window, and Saba stiffened in terror. Maybe the creatures . . . Saba sat up, glaring at her reflection in the mirror across the room from her bed. She was being a coward! This was SO unlike her. Giving her reflection one last stern look, she marched over to the window and peered out.   
  
Reba and Lito waved up at her. Saba felt her limbs go weak with relief and grabbed her day-clothes and got dressed out of her pajamas. She crept down the stairs and out of the house to meet Lito and Reba.   
  
" Wat are yous guys doin heres? Der be trubble?"   
  
" Yes. Ja Ja's in a bit-ov-a muddle. Valei's got hesa captive again." Lito informed Saba.   
  
" And Isa be heppin!" chirped Reba as loud as she dared.   
  
" Yousan are *not*," said Lito, annoyed. Reba looked crushed.   
  
" Why notsa?" she demanded.   
  
" Shhht! Cuz . . . cuz . . . Sabi, tell hersa ta go bek to da orphanage." Lito begged.   
  
" Isa don see why shesa ken't hep. Wesa probly might be needin hers." said Saba.   
  
Lito threw his arms in the air and gave up. They were wasting enough time.   
  
" Fine wit mesa. Les jus get goin, alweady."   
  
Reba pouted. Lito didn't seem very willing to give her a chance. She'd show him, allright.  
  
  
  
Jar Jar lied on his side, facing toward the now-barred window. Valei sat in a chair, watching his every toss and turn like a hawk. He had thought of running, throwing aside the barrier and trying again to climb out the window. She'd catch him in a heart beat, of course.   
  
Maybe she'd fall asleep and he'd be able to quietly sneak to the window and open it. Yes. That was what he'd do. Oh, who was he kidding? It would never work. And why was even thinking of leaving? She could turn his uncle in to the officials in a heartbeat. He wondered why she hadn't done it sooner. Maybe she was lying about the whole thing.  
  
Jar Jar buried his face in his pillow and felt the tears go sliding from his eyes. What was he going to do? There was no hope and no escape. Zae would be waiting forever for him and he'd never show up and Lito would not learn how to control his magic and he'd get himself killed or discovered or worse. All this was too much for Jar Jar and his quiet tears turned into sobbing.   
  
In the background, he heard Valei mutter something, but didn't care. Jar Jar just closed his eyes tighter and ignored her voice.   
  
  
  
Three figures hid in darkness, the house overshadowing them in the backyard. One of them closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep concentration.   
  
" Saba, quit poken my with yous elbow!"  
  
" Yousa quit talkin, Reba! Lito need ta be concentratin, " whispered Saba.  
  
" Well quit poken my!"  
  
" Den quit talkin!"  
  
" Quit poken!"  
  
" Quit talkin!"  
  
" Shhh! Da both of yous, shutten up! Wesa gots trubble. " " How bad, Lito?"  
  
" Valei bein upsteirs wit Ja Ja and da window's barred. An Nuran's 'patrollin' downsteirs. S'posed ta be in bed, da bittle bratto, but hesan gonna squeal if hesa sees o hears any of us."  
  
" Any ideas, anyboyo?"  
  
" Mesa gots ways o openin windows." said Lito, smiling as an idea struck him.  
  
Inpiration also struck Reba Namos. " Oooh! Meesa gots a bombad idea on how wesa ken tek care o Nuran!" said Reba, rubbing her hands together wickedly.  


##### To be Continued . . .

  
  


  
  
Jar Jar's eyes fluttered at a soft sound outside his window. Footfalls sounded soft upon the roof. He woke with a small moan and rubbed his eyes. He did not remember falling asleep.   
  
A broom prodded him in the back. Lying on his stomach, Jar Jar rolled over in surprise to be greeted with Valei towering over him.   
  
"Ders a teef on da roof. Yousa open da window first an my scare da teef away. Now!"   
  
Wise enough not to argue, Jar Jar tumbled out of bed and walked to the window. Under Valei's watchful glower, he unlocked the latch and pushed the hinged panes open. Valei suddenly shoved Jar Jar aside and stuck her head out of the window.   
  
"How wude!" Jar Jar exclaimed, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. Valei turned and glared at him. Jar Jar bowed his head, trembling and hoped she wouldn't get angry at him.  
  
Instead, Valei's attention was turned to something hanging on the zaela tree-branch just beyond the reach of Valei's hand. A glittering gold thing hung in the tree. It looked to Jar Jar like an earring of some sort.  
  
"Ja Ja! Yousa get out an get dat!"  
  
"Um, yes'm."  
  
Jar Jar climbed out of the window and began to walk towards the tree which he had used to climb up to get into his room. He reached out for the earring, then wondered how ironic it was that here he was within moments of freedom and he couldn't leave in order to protect his uncle. As soon as he had plucked the earring off the tree branch, a hand suddenly grabbed him by the arm and shoved him back to the window. "What my tinkin! Yousa coud run away if my lets you outta here! Get bek inside. My gonna check if ders anymore juwel-ry in dis tree." Valei, on the roof, began to shake branches in the tree and holding her palm upwards, expecting more gold earrings perhaps. Jar Jar was starting back toward the window and his jaw dropped as he saw Lito beckoning urgently for him to hurry. The young gungan's eyes lit up as he understood what his friend was up to and he thought quickly to grab the metal egg out of it's nestled groove on the roof before he joined his friend back inside.   
  
Valei heard a bang and a clicking sound behind her and she stiffened. Jar Jar wouldn't *dare* do what she just thought he had done if he valued his hide. Sure enough, however, she was proven wrong as she caught sight of Jar Jar and another young whelp smiling gleefully at her from behind the closed and locked window. Valei's teeth were pulled up in a snarl. She was going to give her nephew the thrashing of his life when she got her hands on him.   
  


** *

Saba and Reba carefully pushed the door open and tiptoed inside. Fortunately for them, they had found a key to the house hidden underneath the mat of woven swamp-ferns.   
  
" Wat was yousan plan again, Reba?"  
  
" Itsa not gonna work," Reba said, her face suddenly pale.  
  
" Why not? "   
  
" ; Cuz *der's Nuran!*"   
  
Saba's eyes flashed wide open and she whipped around to see Nuran, clad in his nighshirt and wearing a pot on his head like a helmet. The tubby little gungan snorted like some sort of war-kaadu and the two girls also noticed that he helt a small wooden sword in one hand.   
  
" Run!"   
  
Both girls turned heel and dashed in different directions down separate halls. It managed to confuse Nuran and after doing an indecisive little dance of frustration, he chose to run after Reba. Reba, who had stopped to see if he was following her saw him running pellmell and the sight was enough to make her shriek, jump, and continue dashing down the hall.   
  
Saba, hearing the shriek, stopped running and muttered, " Oh, nosa yous don!" and ran back to help Reba. It continued for a while this way. Saba chasing Nuran when Nuran chased Reba, Nuran chasing both of them, both running after Nuran when he dropped his weapon, and then Reba and Saba separating once again in panic when Nuran managed to run back and pick it up again.   
  
Reba ran down another short hall and found to her horror that this one didn't have any way out except by way of a door and it was locked from that side. Gleefully, Nuran charged her.   
  
Reba doubled her fists, preparing not to go down without a good fight. The door clicked and Saba swung the door open into the hall. She saw Reba and stared at her bemused, wondering what she was doing just standing there against the wall, when there was a great " WHAM!" and the door Saba held open shuddered violently. Then there was a pathetic squeak and a muffled thump hitting the floor.   
  
Saba and Reba closed the door and saw Nuran lying on his back, his tongue lolling out and his eyes crossing and uncrossing. He had been knocked senseless. For the time being anyway, if Lito and Jar Jar hurried up and got out of there before the obnoxious little brat started more trouble.   
  
They heard a noise in another room. Saba and Reba, curious, tiptoed to the doorway and peered in. A Gungan slept in a chair quietly, then moaned softly and turned his head to and fro as if having a bad dream. Valei was upstairs, Nuran was lying on the floor, making a series of demented faces at the ceiling, so therefore, this must be Uncle Djin.   
  
"Is hesa bad news?"   
  
"No, hesa bein good. Ja Ja told mesa tis so. Comen. Let's leave his ta rest." Saba gently shut the door and she and Reba walked to the stairs to wait for Lito and Jar Jar.  
  
"My gonna whip yous so hard yousa be lucky if yous evva *walk* again!" Valei screamed as she rattled the window panes and pounded against them.   
  
"Ja Ja, ferget hersa. Les go."  
  
"Nah, Lito. Mesa made a bombad mistake. Yousa get outta here," murmured Jar Jar, trembling with the thought of what he had just done. What had he been thinking? He knew he couldn't leave. Sooner or later, he'd have to let her back in if he wanted to keep Djinn from getting into serious trouble.   
  
"Wat yousan talkin bout! Shesa gonna beat yous someting bombad! Lissen ta her. Yousa gotsa leav now! Comen, Sabi an Reba are waitin'!" protested Lito.   
  
"No no. Meesa ken't leave Djinn. Shesa do someting turrible ta his!" Jar Jar moaned. At once, Lito understood what was troubling Jar Jar, having been able to hear Aunt Valei's threats for himself.  
  
"Ah, don worry bout dat, boyo. Isa got da key ta get yous Unca outta trubble."   
  
"How?" Jar Jar was about to ask when Lito tugged on his arm and urged him to hurry downstairs. They didn't have all night, Lito admonished.   
  
  
  
A swift and careful search led the youngsters from room to room until they found the chest of official papers that Valei had been threatening to use against Djinn.   
  
Jar Jar appeared shocked when Lito produced the key that had formerly hung around Valei's neck. "How'j yousa get dat?"  
  
"Mesa got me own ways," grinned Lito, proud of himself.  
  
"Huh! Wesa gonna get yous ta explain yous 'oh-so-mysteri-us' ways someday soon," declared Saba, good-naturedly, but slightly indignant at being left in the dark.  
  
"Not rilly, meetinks. Ah, here wesa go," said Lito as he opened the lid to the chest. A booklet of papers rested in the safe along with quite a few valuables. There was some of his mother's jewelry, and his father's wedding band. Jira Binks had been buried with her wedding band according to her last request as she lay dying from her illness. She wanted it to symbolize that she loved Koje and Jar Jar beyond life itself and would continue to love them forever. Koje had told this to Jar Jar when he was very little, and Jar Jar had never forgotten it. Why Valei had these possessions hoarded here was beyond Jar Jar's understanding.  
  
"Dose belong ta meesa parens!!" he whispered, scandalized.  
  
"Yousa ken't tek dem. Shesa ken get yous thrown in jell fer theft."   
  
"Righto. Just da papers den," Jar Jar agreed, though his eyes glimmered with bitter tears.  
  
  
Jar Jar tilted his head to look at the water above Otah Gunga's domed ceiling. Moonlight sauntered through the bubble, painting the street a silvery blue. The movement of the water sent the landed beams dancing everywhere and reflecting back.   
  
Otah Gunga never ceased to be beautiful during the calmness of night. And Jar Jar had almost been locked away in that hellhole of an attic - most likely with Aunt Valei pushing him food under the door crack for the rest of his days.   
  
Yous okeday, Ja Ja?" Saba asked him, concerned.  
  
Mooie, mesa grand! Oh!" Jar Jar looked at the metal container wrapped in his vest. " Hey Sabi, my be needin yous hep with somethin. An don tell Lito . . . " Jar Jar whispered.  
  
" Eh?"  
  
Saba nodded and listened as Jar Jar whispered into her ear. Reba was animatedly talking to Lito and Lito was more occupied with listening to her and sometimes having to remind her to keep her voice low, so he didn't notice that Jar Jar and Sabi were being rather quiet.  
  
" Lito," Saba said aloud. " Ja Ja gonna walk mesa home, kay? Hesa be safe, my promise."  
  
" Keday, sighed Lito. He turned back to Reba who was recounting their skirmish with Nuran. It was actually entertaining the way she put it. Lito could not help smiling at how full of energy she was, even though she ought to be tired from all the action that had taken place. She filled him with wonder. No matter what, it seemed that her smile was never-ending. Lito walked beside her toward the orphanage, listening to her weave her tale, although it was her youthful face, shining with the reflecting water, that had him mesmerized.  
  


#####  To Be Continued . . .


	11. At First Appearances 13

  
  
It was two hours to midnight when Jar Jar showed up at Zae's window. " Zae? Miss Zae? Yousa der?" Jar Jar whispered. Saba looked about nervously to make sure Lito wasn't around.   
  
Jar Jar had told Saba the whole story as they were walking to the orphanange and she agreed to help Jar Jar. To waiver any suspicion on Lito's part, Saba declared that Jar Jar was going to walk her home while Lito and Reba went back to the orphanage.   
  
A flutter of movement behind the veiled window sparked Saba's attention.  
  
"Come here. Let me see what you have found," spoke a gentle voice. Jar Jar went to the window and placed the metal egg on the windowsill. A pair of black three-fingered hands reached forward and took the egg. Jar Jar and Saba crossed their fingers, hoping that this could help Zae. After a moment of silence, probably during which she was studying the broken juicer, Zae declared that it was perfect.   
  
Jar Jar and Saba almost cheered, but then they remembered that they weren't supposed to be out on the street at this hour.   
  
Zae told them to go back home. When asked how Lito was going to get his gift, she replied to them - enigmatically - to trust her.   
  
"Tobby. It's time," said Zae, as she watched the children walk out of sight.   
  
"You owe me for this, sis. You did, after all, pull me out of Eternal Paradise."   
  
"You were bored stiff there and you know it, Tobby."  
  
The glowing form laughed. "You know me too well, Zae."   
  
Zae smiled. Her twin brother, Tobby Fen, had been gifted with magic powers equal to her own. They had failed, however, to save him from the illness he had suffered at the age of fourteen years. Zae had grieved until Tobby began to visit her from the Afterlife. Because of her gift, it was possible to both hear and see him. And now, she needed him to teach her son.   
  
"Well, enough dilly-dallying. Let's see what they brought you."   
  
Zae held up the metal egg for inspection. Tobby took one look at it and snorted. "Am I supposed to be his personal tutor or his portable juicer?"   
  
"It was the only thing they could find that met the requirements of the spell. It's a strong body."  
  
"Body, huh? Oh well," sighed Tobby, resigned to the fact that his summoned soul would now possess a broken juicer. "I promised to help you, and I had better stick with it. Go on, Zae, cast the spell."  
  
"As soon as I am ready, brother. And thank you, again." Zae blew a kiss to the soft glow that was her twin.  
  
  
  
"So den Nuran went 'BAM' an ran strait in da door! Den he flopped over an jus laid der like dis." Reba demonstrated how Nuran looked by making a cross-eyed funny face and with her tongue lolling out. Lito's snickering turned into laughing out loud. Reba giggled as well.  
  
"Stupido Nuran. Hesan rilly got wat he deser--"  
  
"YAH!!" A loud cry and the sound of a kaadu galloping behind them caused both children to spin around. A rider urged his steed towards them.   
  
With dread , Lito recognized General Kroan.  
  
"Run, Reba!"  
  
"Oie, not agin!" cried poor Reba, as once again that night she was required to run for her life.  
  
  
  
"Boie, yur hous tis farther den I tot."  
  
"Nah, not rilly. Itsen jus a few more blocks an den -- wats dat?"  
  
"Wat?"  
  
"Shh, my hear someting." Saba held out a hand to stop Jar Jar and listened. Jar Jar heard it as well, though it was very faint. Someone shouted and then a girl's scream . . .   
  
"Reba . . . dat's Reba's screamin . . . Sabi, les go! Hurry!"  
  
  
  
"Oooah," moaned Lito as Kroan once again struck the boy with a backhanded blow. Lito laid on the hard cobbles of the ground, his body aching where other blows had fallen. Kroan raised a fist.   
  
"Yousa little witch-boyo! Out causin mischief! Isa teach yousa ta --- "  
  
"Stop it!" screamed Reba as Kroan once again backhanded Lito. Lito's world was spinning - everything was a blur. Kroan picked the boy up by the front of his shirt and dangled him three feet from the ground at arm's length.   
  
Reba charged Kroan and kicked him in the shins as his hand rose to deal yet another blow. Kroan gave a loud roar of anger and shoved her away. She slammed hard into the wall with the momentum of his shove.  
  
"Leave dem alonie!" a new voice cried. Jar Jar! Reba wanted to warn him, but she had lost her breath.  
  
Kroan chuckled as Jar Jar approached him, his fists clenched. " Yousa wanna fight?" Kroan dumped Lito onto the ground where the boy collapsed to his hands and knees. Reba ran to his side.   
  
Jar Jar gulped at the approaching Kroan and brought his fists up, ready to defend himself. A kick to the gut caught him unprepared as did a blow to the jaw with the General's meaty fist. A few more blows and Jar Jar lay slumped against the alley wall, dazed and bleeding. " Isa show yous wat heppens ta dose who dafend witch-boyos." The General went back to his kaadu and pulled out a riding crop. Saba, suddenly becoming unfrozen, gasped in outrage.   
  
He towered over Jar Jar and raised the crop, preparing to give the boy a severe thrashing for his efforts to defend Lito.  
  
Lito watched with disgust. He desperately wanted to use his magic against this creep, but he could not afford to have Kroan of all people know about his power. Groggily, he got up to defend his friend, but fell back down, dizzily. Unsure of what to do, Reba stayed by his side, her arms bracing him from falling any further than to his knees.   
  
Before Kroan could bring the riding crop down across Jar Jar's trembling body, Saba was suddenly in the General's way.  
  
"What's dis? More witch dafenders?" Kroan grabbed her to shove the girl out of his way. Saba slapped his hand away and glared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Do yousa know who my am, Gen'ral Kroan?quot; she asked in a dangerous tone of voice that Jar Jar had never heard before.  
  
Kroan's face lost its triumphant sneer and turned white as he studied her face in the dim light and recognized her. "M-Miss Anks!"  
  
"Leave us, Gen'ral. And yousa will be raported ta me fatha, sir."   
  
"How was my ta know? Yusa shouldn' be consortin wit dis rabble -- "  
  
"Jus go. Now. Don say anyting mor." Kroan shut his mouth and mounted his kaadu. He galloped away, glancing back like a child who had been severly reproached by its mother.  
  
"Whoo, yousa bombad Sabi!" said Jar Jar, as Saba helped him up.   
  
"If Isa hadn' been someone of high rank, hesan wouldna lissened ta my. " Saba muttered angrily, her eyes focusing on the ground and making it blurry with her tears. "Hesa woulda jus goed on an whipped yous." Jar Jar reached out a hand to comfort her.   
  
"Yousa hepped us. As yong as wesa stick tagether, wesa all gonna be allright. Eh, Lito? Yousa bein okeday?"  
  
"Isa be fine. How wesa gonna explain dis ta Berdi Ba?" groaned Lito, getting up with Reba's aid.   
  
"Bout Gen'ral Kroan?"  
  
"Nah, no! Wesa not tellin Berdi bout dat. Wesa not s'posed ta be out righ now, remembair? Isa mean bout our bruises."  
  
" Ah, oh. Dat's righ. " muttered Jar Jar.  
  
" Lito mekin sense, meetinks. My tell ma fatha wat Kroan almos do ta yous, but unless der's a conference 'bout it, wesa gotta keep it silent what happened tanight. Othawise, it be jus dismiss-ed by da Boss as a rumor if everyone knows 'bout it, dat is." explained Saba.  
  
"Yousa sur know lots wat goin on wit da Council an all dat legal stuff. " said Jar Jar, amazed. Saba grinned.  
  
" My learned from ma fatha. Hesa good at hisen job."  
  
" So, ah. Wat wesa gonna tell Berdi?" asked Lito again. No-one appeared to have any ideas.  
  
"Um . . . wesa tink o someting, Lito. Weesa tink o someting." Jar Jar replied as they walked Saba home.  
  
  
  
Between Lito, Reba, and Jar Jar, they did think of something. Reba watched as Jar told their story.  
  
"An so Lito said dat my granmother looked yike a kaadu an den Isa punched his and den weesa jus started beatin each other up. And dat's dat, " finished Jar Jar, with what he hoped was a charming grin to convince Berdi that it was no big deal, really. Lito and Reba nodded to confirm it. Berdi frowned disapprovingly, but her voice remained gentle.   
  
"Ah. My see. Well, yousa two still bein friens, my hope?"  
  
"Yes'm. 'Course we bein friens! One itsy bitsy fight not gonna tear ussens apart." Lito said, putting an arm about Jar Jar's shoulders.  
  
"Good. Den yousa two be scrubbin da floor in da dormitory tamorrow jus ta teach you dat fightin is a waste o energy. If yous got enough energy ta fight, den yousa need ta use dat energy fer betta tings, like chores.Yousa both agree with dat logic?"  
  
" Yesh ma'am." The two boys said dolefully. Lito and Jar Jar looked at each other and grimaced, wishing that they had thought up a better story. Reba hid a smile, pleased that she had gotten off the hook completely. " An yousa, Reba Namos, showed a lack o' responsibilaty by not comin ta get my when yousa was seein da fight. Mebbe heppin my in da kitchen tamorrow until midday willsa turn dat aroun, eh?" Reba's mouth opened to protest, but a stern eye from Berdi changed the words on her tongue. "Yesh, ma'am." she said, no less cheerfully than a frog about to be served for breakfast. She hated kitchen work.  
  
"As fer now, Isa gonna give yous two ice for dem bruises. Den yous all goen ta sleep."   
  
"Yes'm, Berdi."  
  
"One ting more. Isa glad yous resolved yur differences. An Isa glad yousa all told da truth. Mesa bery fine proud o yous three."  
  
Jar Jar and Lito winced inwardly. Reba bit her lip. Guilt on top of punishment was no fun at all.  
  
Berdi handed the boys two ice-packs and together, Lito, Reba and Jar walked to the dormitory.  
  
Lito woke sometime later. The icepack on his jaw where Kroan had struck him was melted and warm against his skin. He sat up a little and saw that it was still night-time. Jar Jar was in his own bed, breathing softly. Lito wondered what had woken him up.  
  
"Lito," called a quiet voice.  
  
"Eh? Whosa dat?" demanded Lito.  
  
"Shhh . . . be silent."   
  
"Whersa are yous?"  
  
"Don't make another sound. Talk with your thoughts as I am doing," spoke the phantom voice.  
  
Lito closed his mouth. "Show yoursef. Whosa are yousa?" he sent with his thoughts. He heard the voice echo back in his mind.   
  
"Good. Catch on quick, don't you?" it said.   
  
Lito again looked around in vain for whom had spoken. He dimly wondered if he was crazy.  
  
"You are *not* crazy. Oh, fine. I'll show myself."  
  
A ball of light appeared before Lito's face. Lito took a sharp intake of breath and backed up in his bed until he could go no further.  
  
Jar Jar mumbled something and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the glowing ball.  
  
"Hey, dat's da tingie Isa gave to yous motha," he observed, half- awake.  
  
"Yousa know somting bout dis, Ja Ja?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Gooden. Den mebbe yousa ken explain why der's a metal juicer talkin ta my at Guds know what hour in da mornin!" Lito hissed, bewildered.  
  
"*I'll* explain it, Lito. Now quiet the both of you."  
  
Jar Jar laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.  
  
"Ja Ja, don leave mesa alonie wit dis," pleaded Lito, but Jar was already fast alseep.  
  
"Really, Lito. Let the poor boy rest. Now, to explain why I am here. Your mother sent me here as a birthday present to yous."  
  
Lito's jaw dropped. He had completely forgotten his thirteenth birthday.   
  
" I am to tutor you in using your powers," the ball sent. " We are to meet in secret above the Lake. If I am discovered by the wrong person, all may be lost. You need to be extra careful with who you trust."  
  
"Mesa *is* cairful. Ma friens would nevva --."  
  
" I believe in your friends. Jar Jar has a kind heart and an understanding and open soul. Reba cares too much for you to betray you for any reason. Her friendship with you is strong and will grow stronger still. Saba Li is a brave one. Not only will she keep your secret, but she will fight for your sake if you need her to.   
  
"But still, you must be careful with those you trust other than these three and your mother and me. There are friends who are friends, and there are friends who are not friends. You'll understand in time. You're a fast learner, Lito Fen, that I can tell. You'll be in control of your powers in no time. Now go to bed, nephew."  
  
"Nephew? Den dat means, you're . . ."  
  
"Yes. I'm your mother's twin; your uncle. My name is Tobby."  
  
"Isa remeber . . . shesa told my about yous."  
  
"Yes. She did. Though what, I have no idea, and I assure you it's not true. I did *not* always break curfew -that was her - and I most certainly did not put a live frog in somebody's heli-broth. Again, that was all *her* idea to begin with."  
  
Lito could barely keep from laughing out loud. The orb was getting a little defensive about the past. Tobby reminded him of a more mischievious side of his mother.  
  
"Shesa choose you ta teach me, eh?"  
  
"Yes. She knew you wouldn't like a strict old fuddy-duddy to teach you magic. What fun is there in that? But there are certain rules I will stress. Such as being aware of your surroundings and making up better alibis then the one I heard you and your friends cook up earlier on," chuckled Tobby. The orb began to disappear from view, muttering something that sounded like: " . . . said my grandmother was a kaadu . . . *pa-lease*."  
  
Lito smiled, turned over, and went back to sleep.  
  


##### To Be Continued . . .


End file.
